Miracles, blood and love
by Mackbull
Summary: When unknown forces start to pull the strings a greater threat than any other will arise. Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to need all the help they can take. A long forgotten past is revealed and secrets come to light, but how will the handle the dangers that come when there are no more mysteries? And will they be able to live the future they have yet to dream of?
1. Prologue

Ok, everyone! I finally man up and had a little time to write once more and so here we go!

This is a promise that I make to every reader of mine. I WILL FINISH THIS! I don't know when since I'm also working on my college thesis, but I will!

Hope you like it and don't forget to review! Reviews are my source of motivation!

PS.: I'll be rating T for now and plan to keep it that way, but if the need arise, I'll either change it to M or write a one shot about whatever my crazy mind comes up with.

* * *

The fire shone bright and warm in the fireplace, the wood crackling under the heat while a woman in her mid 30's sat lazily in an elegant armchair in front of the fire. She was fair skinned, had pink shades spotting on her short brown hair and, despite the position, had a noticeable athletic build and was absently minded humming while playing with a silver pocket watch.

Despite winter be nearing its end, a late yet strong snowstorm was raging the Parisian night and could be seen through the high windows on the wall of the living room of the penthouse she lived in the heart of the capital of love.

She failed to notice another figure entering the room, only noticing when a black hand stretched in front of her holding a mug of hot chocolate. The strong scent of cocoa and cinnamon awakening her, fluttering her blues eyes to adjust her vision.

"Thank you, love" Said the woman with a soft smile on her face to the man that had just handed her the mug. He was in his early 40's, had a healthy tan and a neatly trimmed full beard black as the night while gray shades could already be spotted on his straight short hair. However, his most distinguish characteristics were his eyes, a brown so dark they often seemed black even during the day and the black left arm he obtained a long time ago.

The man took the empty armchair by the side of the woman, waving at the flames to increase them, bending them to his will. He closed his eyes, focusing his attention to the heat of the fire and letting out a sigh as he relaxed and savored in the peace that the situation brought forth, the couple falling in a comfortable silence.

The woman was the first to break the quietude. "How was the meeting? More productive than the last one?" She shifted and turned towards him, resting her head on her left hand.

He took a deep breath before facing her. "Barely... mages are worse than politicians when it comes down to solving problems. They love theories, but refuse to do anything without knowing if they can benefit from it".

That earned an annoyed roll of eyes from the woman. "Seriously, how can they be this stupid and greedy even when you propose the ideas is just beyond me. Those imbeciles would long be dead if we had taken so much time in the past."

The man chuckled at the remark "Indeed, my love, but thankfully we aren't facing another doomsday"

Their conversation was cut short when a small creature flew between them, fire tongues lingering only for a moment whenever the being moved and resembled a fairy from fairy tales, a small orange humanoid with big ruby eyes, wild short bright red hair, two sets of sparky wings and a high pitched yet somewhat melodic voice. "Sorry to interrupt your night, master."

"No need to apologize, Flare." The man spoke, stretching his right and normal hand to scratch the fire fairy on the head. "What happened?"

"It's Emma. She can't seem to calm the twins even with the help from Undine". Explained Flare while taking a seat on the shoulder of the woman who held an exasperated look and earning a hearty laugh from the man beside her.

"What are you laughing at, Arthur? It's ours kids who are turning the poor girl's night into a living hell!" She retorted, annoyance burning her words as she crossed her arm and adorably puffed her cheeks, sending her husband into a fit, laughing until his sides hurt and tears trailed down his face. She couldn't hide either the shy smile on her lips.

"Don't be like that, Alix! They aren't that bad" Arthur managed to answer after breathing a few seconds. "And what did you expected from kids, especially if their parents are all a bunch of heroes?"

Alix finally seemed to give in and recognized that compared to all the crazy shit she and her friends have been through on all those years, a little mischievous behavior was to be expected and thanked to be restricted to only that. "Fine" she finally conceded.

She got up and headed the way Flare had arrived. "What should I do this time? Perhaps a little story of our golden days..." She muttered to herself trying to come up with some way to calm two kids that were giving a headache to their babysitter. Emma was the spitting image of her mother, but had the emerald eyes from her father and was turning into a fine, gentle and smart lady even if she was only 15.

Arthur remained by the fire with Flare at his side. "Aren't you going too, sire?" The little fairy inquired, circling his head. He simply shrugged "Nah, she'll likely tell them some story of when she beat me and, if I stay near her, the twins won't give a rest".

"True enough" Flare nodded along "Though that means you won't have a second of tomorrow". Arthur felt a chill run his spine when he saw the cruel smirk on the fairy's face. He knew his kids were stubborn as their mother.

However, that was something he would have to worry only on the morrow. For now, he would kick back and relax, watching the flame dance by the fireplace and the pictures that hang on the walls. Drawings made by Nathaneal and photographs of their little group throughout the years. He couldn't help when the memories came back and caressed the black arm. They had sacrificed so much, but receive so much more in those twenty long years of hard work as heroes.

"I must thank you, sire, for everything you guys have done" Flare said in almost a whisper, landing on his black palm, a golden light shining softly from the marking, symbols of ancient power as old as the world.

Arthur chuckled. It wasn't often the proud Keeper of Fire would thank anyone for anything. "It was our job as it will forever be mine". He petted the little head earning a deep but satisfying growl.

At that moment he was reminded that the little fairy was also a massive dragon and one of the elemental keepers that this world had.

Time passed while Arthur relaxed by the fire and watched the snow fall until a teen followed by another floating creature, this time a miniature mermaid the same size of Flare, joined them.

She collapsed next to Arthur and he tenderly played with her dark blue hair that was almost black in the dim light. "Sorry for the trouble, Emma".

She tiredly opened her eyes, two emerald eyes staring at him. "It's ok, uncle Arthur" An yawn interrupted her for a moment "I'm the one who said that would look after Astrid and Artemis".

"Still, they can cause quite a mayhem and…" He stopped when the little mermaid pointed to the sleeping girl that sat next to him. Emma was already snoring softly and glad that she could sleep in peaceful times.

"Already embraced by Morpheus, aren't you?" He murmured, picking her up and carrying her to bed. "Flare, Glaica, come! Tomorrow is a big day and we should all rest properly" The two beings followed close behind, the mermaid Glaica singing a lullaby with a siren's voice.

Tomorrow was the day of celebration. Tomorrow the whole world would celebrate their victory.

A victory that changed everything and this is their tale.


	2. Chapter 1 - Enter the Magician

Things weren't going for the Parisian dynamic duo in the last few days. Not only Hawk Moth was creating even more dangerous akumas, new villain had decided to show up.

Le Paon was cold, cruel, cunning and unscrupulous. They still have to face her personally, much like Hawk Moth, and only discovered about her due to strange marks appearing along with Hawk Moth's violet butterfly in the face of his victims and of course thanks to Chat's taunting one quite outspoken akuma.

Chat Noir himself learned the hard way what the nasty lady was capable of. She would enhance the akuma's power, turning it into a killing machine. Moreover, to makes matters worse, she held a much tighter grip on the akuma's consciousness than Hawk Moth did.

The first time they suspected something was wrong was when Gabriel Agreste was turned into the Collector and captured one tenth of Paris in his book. Not only was his sorrow vast, which powered Hawk Moth's corruption, he was much stronger and faster than any other foe they had met.

The suspicions were proven to be correct after the fight with Troublemaker, Jagged Stone's assistant, when Master Fu called Ladybug and Chat Noir to his place, properly introducing himself as the Great Guardian and the turtle kwami, Wayzz.

He mentioned then that the peacock kwami have been awakened and, together with the information obtained from Troublemaker, proved the existence of a relationship between Hawk Moth and Le Paon, as named by Troublemaker.

Such combination of new foes was too much to the heroes even when Master Fu deployed the fox and bee kwamis to their chosen ones, thus the true Volpina and Queen Bee entered the stage. Day after day, they battled the increasing strength of the evil duo while altogether felling themselves nearing their limits. It was after their battle with Style Queen, a model who failed an audition, when Chat received a significant injury, the first to ever leave a lingering pain even after Ladybug's cure.

That scared all teens as the realization of the risk they took every day they donned their mask and rushed to the rescue of their cities. That happened four days ago and now Adrien was finally free of the bruise, much to his relief. He had managed to brush off any suspicion claiming as an injury he got when he lost his balance during fencing training.

However, Adrien now knew that this day would be one of those days when his bad luck decided to show up. All because he had anticipated his rare free afternoon. He was a living example of the application of Murphy's Law.

After just waking up he was greeted by Nathalie with a message from his father, he would have to retake the last three photo shoots right after class because there had been some sort of accident with his photographer and he wouldn't be able to delivery everything in time. His mood turned sour immediately as he had been looking forward to an afternoon without being caged by his schedule to hang out with his friends, Nino, Alya and Marinette. Though the bluenette could barely keep a conversation with him, he considered her his first and special friend nonetheless.

When he arrived at school and broke the news to his friends, Nino was the first to console him, knowing well how his father could be one hell of a heartless workaholic. Alya's outburst came soon after, he was already used to her dramatic reactions, but it did warm him that she cared that much for him.

Still, it was Marinette' small pout that broke his heart. Her shining bluebell eyes were definitely sad with the news. That was something he wasn't used to: someone actually thoroughly disappointed by not spending time with him.

It was a look he now could perfectly see in her eyes whenever he had to cancel their hangouts and it made his heart soar knowing that the dedicated and talented Marinette anticipated those times as much as him. In his little group, he felt a caring he thought he would never again feel ever since his mother disappeared. Also, he was thrilled that the bluenette had finally begun to socialize more with him, for some time he wondered if she still was holding him for the bubble gum incident when they met, but now he knew she was just shy around him. However, that left another question in the air: why it seemed it was just with him?

That bugged him from time to time, though he would eventually brush off and enjoy her friendship. "It's okay, guys" He said, though still sad for bailing out, he was glad he had the best friends one could hope for.

"But it's not fair" Marinette's voice was closer to a whisper but all of them managed to hear her, turning their heads to her and making her blush a little.

"Hey, Mari" Adrien turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and Marinette had to remind herself to breath by such simple gesture. She crushed the model REALLY HARD. "I promise to make up to you, ok?". He already had plans to visit his princess that night to at least put a smile on her face.

Only then he noticed what he had just said and how such words could be taken, but the damage was already done. Their two friends were already grinning madly and Marinette look more like a tomato.

Much to his and Marinettes relief, Mr. Damocles entered the classroom alongside Miss Bustier, silencing the entire class in a few moments. "Alright class, everyone takes your seat" Miss Bustier seemed happier than usual and the same could be said about Mr. Damocles, who was smiling quite fondly behind his beard. "You too, Chloe" Miss Bustier eyed the blond, who insisted on acting just like a spoiled brat whenever she could, with annoyance and authority. Mr. Damocles coughed nervously as he would always do every time the mayor's daughter was a source of problem. He was really uptight with the possibility of losing his job on a whim, as opposite to Miss Bustier who was unfazed.

Chloe simply ignored the teacher silent rebuke and went to her seat like nothing had happened and she was the center of the world. Adrien was mortified, he couldn't belief that his oldest and closest thing to a friend he had before going to school turned out to be so futile and empty.

What no one notice was the flinch the blond gave as soon as she sat on her seat and a pair of small black arms retracting to her purse nor the stern look two blue eyes shot the teen.

"As I said last week, a friend of Mr. Damocles has returned to Paris last week and since he is the owner of a famous bookstore near the Grand Palais and a professional book restorer, we thought it would be a good change to let him teach you a few history classes with me". A loud grunt in unison was heard in the entire class. History was hardly an exciting subject even with the energy of Miss Bustier.

That was especially true to Adrien, although he did have good grades, he would always doze off during this boring lessons. Unbeknown to him, so did Marinette, which in turn would leave Nino and Alya desperately trying not to burst into laughing at how similar they friends were and to add fuel to the fire, they both knew that Marinette was head over heels about Adrien.

A heartily laughter brought everyone 's attention to the door where a tanned young man not much older than him clad in a slim black leather jacket, a white tight t-shirt with a black pentagram, a pair of navy blue jeans and black boots. His pitch black hair was pulled in a small tail at the base of his head, while his shining white teeth contrasted with a pair of very dark brown eyes.

"What did I tell you, Caline?" The young man raised an eyebrow with a crooked smile on his lips "History isn't for everyone and now you own me that pork ribs recipe of yours, Damocles". The teens were stunned...did they really bet a recipe of ribs on how they would react? Well, all but one.

No one reacted when a flash of pink, black and green jumped from her seat and tried to tackle the young man. " Arthur! You're back!"

Only Adrien noticed how Arthur sidestepped while catching Alix by the arm, swinging her over his shoulder. Those were moves of somebody who not only was used to fighting, but was a true pro at it. "What?! Come on!" Alix was trying to break free of his hold, but to no avail as Arthur was taller than even Ivan and thanks to his shirt they could see that he was particular muscular. "How did you do that?" Alix inquired after Arthur had dropped her back at her seat beside Mylene "I was sure I could get you this time!"

He simply laughed, walking back to the front of the class "Doing the impossible is what I'm best at" stopping on his track only to turn his head to give an honest smile to the pink headed tom cat "I missed you too" Said girl blushed slightly and earning a thumbs up from Mylene. The answer to that was a roll of her blue eyes and burying her head in the book.

Arthur clap loudly bring everyone's attention to him. "Alright, class! As Alix said my name is Arthur, but a proper introduction is in order". He brought his right hand over his left chest and performing a small bow "I'm Arthur Wicthcraft, owner of The Black Ink at the 8ème and a book restorer and for a while, I will be your history teacher at Damocles' request" He gave a Cheshire smile towards the headmaster "After all, we always try to please our customers".

Afterwards Mr. Damocles and Miss Bustier left the class in Arthur's care and so that the lesson could start, but not before the headmaster eyeing him nervously "Go easy on them, Witchcraft" He said in his best stoic pose. A two fingers salute was his answer.

Arthur asked for everyone's name before starting and inquired about personal topics of interest with a promise to provide quality material to all of them as best as he could. Chloe was the only one who didn't answer, but before could finish her petulant remark she was silenced by a cold and stern stare, much to Marinette and Alya's delight, finally someone who could put a stop on their spoiled classmate.

Marinette introduced herself as the class representative and Alya as her deputy, that got a approvingly nod from Arthur. Alix simple shrugged "You already know me", but she held no malice in her voice, it was in fact somewhat affectionate. Finally, it was Adrien's turn and he now noticed he was a little shy to talk about himself to the whole class.

Thankfully his fame did that job to him "Adrien Agreste, I presume, no?" The blond teen nodded, confirming his identity. "I may have something special to you and I hope that you like" Arthur gave Adrien a mysterious smile with a gleam on his eyes. Adrien didn't know how to react, setting with a soft smile.

Arthur then started the class and much to their surprise History, for the first time, looked interesting and appeasing. However, as Adrien had predicted, he was slowly dozing off. He jolted awake when his face escaped his hand and almost hit the hard book under him. Nino at first was the only who had noticed since Alya was trying to keep Marinette awake. At least until he turned to Arthur and noticed him side looking at him. He knew he would hear about it later.

The bell finally rang ending the class and everyone packed their things to go for the lunch. "Mr. Agrest and Ms. Dupain-Cheng, if you may I would like to talk to you for a moment" He then turned to Alix who was waiting for him by the door "I promise to be quick, ok?" She nodded and closed the door after all their classmates have left and went to the stairs.

Both Adrien and Marinette gulped nervously, they didn't know what to expect. "I know both of you have erratic schedules" That made both of them even more uncomfortable thinking he could knew their identities, despite now side by side, they were oblivious to each other being their crime fighting partner and important half.

"Being a teen these days isn't easy and since I hate when someone can't cope with everything overburdening them, I'm opening my book store to you whenever you want" He placed a hand on their shoulders, giving them a fond smile "School can be a pain, but I'm sure with a little help you will be able to cope with everything" He handed each a piece of paper with an address noted on it.

Only then it clicked in their heads that he was referring to them sleeping during classes and how close to each other they were. "Thanks!" Adrien was glad he didn't even get an earful. "I-I...th-thanks!" She was stuttering a little due to her proximity with her crush. The three on them finally left the room and went for their lunch. Adrien and Marinette left to meet Nino and Alya while Arthur joined Alix.

The four teens started thinking what sort of relationship did their new teacher had with their classmate, but the best they managed to come up was that they were already friends. Alix wasnt the type of girl who would swoon an older boy...or any boy in fact at the moment.

They sat on an empty table anxious for the treats that Marinette had prepared for them today. When she brought forth four smoked glass pots only to reveal generous cuts of chicken and spinach quiche for each one of them, Adrien entranced to say the least.

"Mari's cooking is the best!" Nino exclaimed taking in the delicious scent that were coming from the quiche and was eager to dig in.

"That's right, babe!" Alya was clearly salivating in anticipation of the taste that would flood her mouth in moments. "Not even mom can best Mari when it comes down to bakery".

"Don't even begin with that, Alya" Marinette poked Alya's nose "Your mom is one of the best chefs in Paris"

"But you are the daughter of the best bakers in town" The brunette brushed the bluenette's hand. She knew Mari was always happy when someone praised her parents.

Adrien on the other hand was to entranced by the wonderful piece in front of him. He did notice that it was also slightly bigger than the others, which meant that Mari knew he loved it or just that he would eat more than the others, either way he was glad to have more of her amazing cooking.

He beat the others and gave the quiche a big bite, stuffing his mouth with such a deep and rich flavor and a softness and tenderness that even his personal chefs had trouble coming up with.

His three friends were waiting for his reaction, as Marinette was also getting anxious and had to hide her sweating hand under the table. When Adrien melted, relaxing while savoring the delicacy, a content smile on his face, she knew she had aced it.

"Whoa, Mari!" The blond model had to control himself to not devour the whole thing "This is one of the best things I have ever had!" He shot her a sincere smile, though with a piece of spinach over a tooth.

Marinette was giggling uncontrollably, pointing at her own teeth for Adrien to get the cue. At that moment, while struggling to get the stubborn leaf, he did a mental note that he had never heard anything as beautiful and cute as Marinette's giggles. He hoped he could hear it more times in the future.

Their joy was short lived when a loud scream came from outside the school and a thick and heavy gray mist burst from the gates and flooded the entire floor. Everyone rushed to the stairs, the mist stinging their eyes and making them cough.

In the chaos that followed the initial attack from the akuma, even civilians were entering any building and climbing the floors to get away from the smoke, and that included the school. The teens were separated, each being dragged to a different direction.

Adrien was worried about his friends, but he knew there wasn't much he could do as Adrien. He forced his way through the crowd, looking for a hidden corner to transform and was fortunate to find a good spot behind a large trash bin and a vending machine.

Plagg sensing his chosen coming to a halt, came out from his hiding. "Hey, kiddo, I smelled something wonderful back then. What was it?" As usual the black kwami was more worried with food than with the akuma.

"Marinette made spinach and chicken quiche. Didn't you hear our talk?" Adrien tried to urge the little god as much as he could, but he was already out of breath due to the smoke and the running, his lungs and throat burning every time he inhaled. But having Plagg consent meant he wouldn't have to smell camembert for a week which is always important for his career.

"Nah, too busy napping, you should try someday. It makes wonders!" The blond was incredulous by how lazy his partner could be. "And you better get me a piece of that quiche latter." And glutton, he forgot glutton.

"I will see about that, but now Chat Noir is needed!" Pressing even more against the vending machine to make sure no one could see him, he clenched his right fist and commanded his kwami "Plagg, claws out!".

A green light engulfed the model and soon Chat Noir was jumping the roof of Paris looking for the akuma as it was the most likely origin of the gray smoke. From afar he could see that Queen Bee was already on the hunt, scanning for anything that could give the identity of the akuma.

He heard the familiar sound of her yo-yo before he could see her. Ladybug appeared after being pulled by her weapon to the top of Gallery Lafayette where Chat had stationed. "Glad you are ok, LB". He's attention for once was focused on the task head much to Marinette surprise.

"What? No flirting? Did the cat get your tongue?". She tilted her head, placing a hand on her hips. Only then she noticed the seriousness in his eyes. "What is biting you, Chat?" A small part of her brain noticed she had made two puns already, but the rest simply ignored that fact.

"Well, My Lady, if you ask in such an irresistible way I could even fight Hawk Moth on my own and come back to you in one piece" And there was the good and old Chat, grinning mischievously while wiggling his eyebrows, but it was short lived as he remembered the reason of his worries. "It's my friends…we were separated when a mob rush inside my school fleeing from the smoke".

Ladybug though it was oddly familiar, but shrugged it off. There were several schools in the city and half of it was already under 5 meters of a thick and dark gray smoke. Perhaps…if only perhaps, but it was too much of a dream and, although Adrien could be a little dork with Nino, he wasn't as outspoken as Chat.

"I know they are ok, Chat!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring smile to him. "After all, if they can put up with your puns and still take care of you, they must be really dependable". She couldn't help, but tease her partner from time to time, especially when he was a little down.

"Oh Bugaboo! You wound and flatter me at the same time!" He set a dramatic pose, feigning an injury "But what would I do without you?" He knelt near her, trying to kiss her hand before she could pull away.

"Stop this akuma to begin with" She poked his nose with her other hand with a satisfied expression. Her partner was back to his old self and they now need to look for the newest victim of Hawk Moth's lunacy.

They joined Queen Bee on her search and were soon followed by Volpina, but the akuma still eluded them. No sound, no explosion, no scream. The only sign of its activity was the slow pace the smoke was rising.

In a matter of and hour every two-story building was already completely engulfed by the smoke and constant coughing filled the air. The situation was dire, yet they still had no clue about their enemy.

They regroup at the top of the highest building nearby which was the Louvre, all of them edgy and antsy. "Why isn't the akuma attacking us?" Queen Bee was the first to speak "I'm certain it already saw us!"

"Maybe it is waiting?" Volpina's eyes were frantically scanning their surroundings. "But waiting for what? To tire us out?"

"No" Ladybug had one hand on her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face, her brain trying to come up if answers. "If it has been waiting this long that means it plans to take us by surprise"

"A predator-thinking akuma" Chat expression was grin. From experience he knew that this kind of akumas were the most dangerous to handle.

"Exactly! And which would be the best scenario for a predator?" Ladybug turned to her leather clad partner, already falling into their pace, completing each other.

"Camouflage…hiding as close as possible without being seen!" Chat completed the train of thought, but gulped nervously at the realization.

All of them tensed even more. This new akuma was going for the kill right from the beginning. Ladybug approached the edge of the roof, hoping for a sign of the akuma. And she got it. Right on the face.

A ball of smoke was thrown at her from somewhere below. She caught a glimpse of the arm of the attacker before the ball hit her face, sending her flying across the roof.

"Ladybug!" Chat came rushing to her side, his expression darkening when he saw blood dropping from her nose. He knelt protectively over her until she could stand again.

Her world was spinning, but the stinging pain on her face brought her quickly back to reality. "Ouch…that was like a basketball, but felt way harder." She stumbled to her feet with Chat's help, while brushing the blood from her face.

"What was that?" Queen Bee inquired while Volpina was on guard. "That ball hit you like a cannon ball, but dissolved into smoke afterwards."

"That's a good way to put it, a cannonball of smoke" Ladybug grunted again when she touched her nose. She hoped her cure could deal with broken noses too. "But I saw a large black sleeve with yellow stripes".

"And putting it together with a lot of smoke and we have what? A firefighter?" Chat paled when he tough that someone who chose to protect lives at all cost could be turned into a puppet.

"That's our best guess" Ladybug shared a look with the only boy in the group and knew exactly what he was thinking…could they also be akumatized? She need to ask to Tikki and Master Fu later.

Soon after, others smoke balls came flying towards them. Evading them, the team of heroes noticed the clear marks that those shot left on the stone of the building after exploding in a cloud of smoke on contact.

It was a matter of time before they couldn't avoid all hit anymore, being hit twice each, except Chat who took others three in place of Ladybug, was barely able to stand now as the pain seared his body from the inside, maybe he had broken a few bones in this fight.

The smoke covered most of Paris already being 20 meters tall. That reduced their footing and mobility. They were nearing a terrifying end and couldn't even risk using their powers as they had yet to know how the akuma looked like and where could the damned butterfly be hiding.

They were exhausted. Chat was trembling from the pain and couldn't stand anymore, Volpina and Queen Bee were panting heavily, though Ladybug herself wasn't much better. They were out of options and ideas, despair falling over the teen heroes.

The villain must have sensed their distress and lunched an even more deadly attack, a bloody axe on flames aimed at Chat Noir, him being the weak spot of their team now. Ladybug saw the weapon coming and knew where it was headed.

"CHAT!" She lunged at her partner determined to shield him for once. It was the least she could do for the one who was always there when she needed.

"LADYBUG! NOOO!" Chat managed to scream, but it was useless, he couldn't move or stop her. Volpina and Queen Bee wouldn't reach in time.

The axe came down and Ladybug braced for blow that would likely end her, closing her eyes while waiting for the worse. She was sad she wouldn't be able to do anything else for her friends.

But the blow never connected. Just as axe approached, Ladybug felt a hand gripping her waist and throwing her away from the trajectory of the killer blade.

She opened her eyes and saw her friends hurrying to her side carry Chat and a caped figure with a tricorne standing in front of them.

"NOOOO!" A howl filled with rage echoed across the buildings and a frenzied akuma jumped on the roof across the street. "I NEED HER DEAD!" They were right on their guess, the akuma was a firefighter.

He moved his hand and the ax came back flying to him. "IF SHE DIE HAWK MOTH WILL BRING MY LOVE BACK!". The akuma charged at them having lost himself in fury after his initial attack failed. Hurling himself over the one who stopped his prior attempt, but whoever the mysterious figure was, he or she knew how to fight.

Sidestepping the swing the possessed firefighter delivered, their savior grabbed the akuma and shoved him away from them. That was the moment when the designer mind of Marinette decided to kick in and study the both combatants' outfit.

The firefighter was wearing the classic uniform, a heavy black jacket and matching pants, thick gloves and combat boots. Sets of yellow stripes were place on each end of the jacket and two small chimney were sprouting from his shoulder blades. However, it was the black helmet that caught her attention, as it had a distinct dark purple tint and thankfully the visor was down, because she doubted she would like his face in this instant.

Their savior, on the other hand, was wearing a black cape that covered most of his body when standing, stopping near the ankles and had a golden strip on the edge. When he moved, evading every blow thrown at him, she could clearly see that he was a man and was wearing some Renaissance attire, a white shirt that hanged loosely on the body, a pair of black pants and shin high black leather boots. He also wore a bauta of gold filigree that managed to perfectly hide his face, only showing his dark brown eyes, and a black tricorne with a golden lace and a large red blood feather.

They continued fighting, the firefighter madly swinging his flaming ax and producing smoke ball from the chimneys that were soon shot towards the other, but the man managed to evade all, while distancing the two of them from the wounded heroes. At that point, Volpina was the only one how could still see the fighting, but, like the others, was frozen on her spot, mouth agape as how the stranger was dealing with the akuma.

She hadn't seen, but heard the stranger snap his fingers and a staff appear in his hand. The wood was red colored and while the tip had twigs entwined in a glowing sphere, the bottom had a 30 centimeters blade attached to it. He began spinning the staff around, alternating between shooting fireballs and ice spikes and thrusting or swinging the blade around. His movement were fluid, on step calling for the next, such finesse and strength in his attacks that the akuma was being pushed in a moment.

He then thrust the glowing sphere creating a shock wave and lightning that sent the firefighter flying. The akuma landed near Ladybug with a loud grunt, the helmet shattering with the impact and a small black butterfly emerged from its shards. Ladybug took that as her cue and managing all her remaining strength stood and cleansed it before it could escape. She then released her cured and immediately felt the pain in her body subsiding.

The stranger jumped across the roof, the miraculous magic undoing all the damage from the fight and from the smoke on the lungs of the Parisians. Volpina climbed down the building to deal with the press, while Queen Bee went to tend the akuma's victim. Chat had finally managed to sit properly, but was still hurting from the shots he took "Ouch..." He hissed from the soreness "That is sure to leave a mark". Ladybug must have heard it because she rushed to his side, hugging him in one of the rare openly demonstration of affection they shared. Chat accepted the act in silence, much to Ladybug`s relief.

"That was quite a close call, wasn't it?" The duo didn't notice the stranger coming, but broke apart as soon as he spoke. "I take introductions are in order". His voice was soft and vaguely familiar. "You can call me Magus and I'm here..." Just as he was about to explain himself, their miraculous beeped simultaneously. "Uhmm...it seems you over extended your transformation and now your kwamis can't hold much longer".

To confirm his statement Volpina and Queen Bee chose that moment to return "We need to go" they said in unison, which left both girls staring at each other.

"Wait!" Ladybug tried to stop the them from parting. "We need to tell us what is going on!" They need answers..she need answers. She always felt guilty whenever Chat ended up wounded because she had been to careless or him too selfless.

"And you will have, but not here." Magus wave at their miraculous, they had less than three minutes and Ladybug knew they would never make to their homes in time as she presumed they all lived somewhat nearby to each other or, at least, had a part of their daily routine in the area, so they could to respond any call for help so quickly. "I know and you shall have them".

"But.." Ladybug tried to argue, but was stopped by Chat's hand on her arm. He gave a understanding look, nodding his head as if saying that wasn't the place nor the time.

"One thing I can tell you tough" Magus began to wave his staff around, a blue smoke was being released and engulfing them "I know more about you than you know about yourselves" With that he tapped the floor with the tip of the blade and Marinette found herself in her room, transforming back the next moment and an exhausted falling on the lounge chair.

"Tikki!" Marinette hurried to her little friend's side, holding her on her hands and taking her to the little bed she had made for her when she took the mantle of Ladybug and so to not crush the little god while sleeping. Marinette could move quite a lot during the night.

"I'm ok, Marinette." Tikki yawned, already pulling the covers over her petite figure. "I just need to sleep and eat"

Marinette knew it would be cruel to force the kwami to do anything else for now, but she was worried about her friends and how did Magus know exactly where she lived and how was she sent to her room.

She place a large cookie near Tikki so she could eat after waking up. For now she would have to wait... and hope for the best.

* * *

Phew...that took a while. Seriously, I just couldn't stop writing in this chapter, as I wanted to complete the entire sequence and only leaving a small cliffhanger to instigate your curiosity and give you enough reading material for a while.

Hope you enjoyed so far!


	3. Chapter 2 - Emotion, secret and promise

Hello, everyone! As promised, I'm came back! (you really thought I would just leave you hanging there, didn't?)

Although I got no reviews so far, I hope I could at least peek your interest in how this story will develop.

And without further delay, let's get down to business!

PS.: Please, let me know what is on your minds!

PS2.: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MLB OR ANY OF THEIR PIXELS (I only borrow their idea for the sake of fun and entertainment! No money made or involved in the process...though I wish I could work for them and perhaps I wouldn't have to die for s2)

* * *

ADRIEAN P.O.V.

Somehow I found myself back to my room on mine civilian self. "Plagg?" No black kwami in sight so I decided it was better to look for him and see if he had at least served himself if the camembert that I always kept accessible for the little god.

That was one of the worst ideas I could have at that time.

As soon as I tried to get up I felt my entire body heavy and screaming in pain. "Fuck" the curse left my mouth more like a growl than words "I really did get my ass kicked this time" Sometimes cursing had a strange and soothing effect on my pain, almost like letting it spill from mouth and leave the body.

"Yes, you did" The kwami of destruction replied from the sofa. He was basking in the dying sun light. "Do you remember something, kid?" His demeanor was the same as always, but there was a hint of worry in his voice. The beatings where getting worse with time and it was a wonder how I had managed to wake up the next day with only yellow bruises on the following morning.

Although this time I think my bad luck would really kick in if the soreness was any indication.

"Yeah" I confirmed, remembering the fight with the akumatized firefighter "But who was that guy? He was awesome back there" Magus, I remember his name, single handled dealt with the akuma with easy, plus I didn't remember much after the fight. I blacked out when the smoke he released engulfed me.

Plagg's mood darkened in an instant "He isn't someone you want to mess with"

His ominous words were new to me. He had never spoken in such a manner, not even when they tried discussing Hawk Moth. Only tried because Plagg would always brush off and stuff his mouth with his stinking cheese.

"And why is that?" Ok, I admit, I was curious. Plagg never gave a straight no before and I wanted to know why. If the newcomer could become a potential threat, I would do the impossible to protect Ladybug.

"Curiosity killed the cat, kid" And now he was down to puns in an attempt to make me forget about it. Ladybug would likely think this as poetic justice as I was on the other end of the puns. The thought of her always gave me strength to press forward.

"But satisfaction brought it back" Plagg knew I wouldn't give up anytime soon. I could be just as stubborn as him.

"Urgh...fine" The black kwami took all the remaining cheese in a single bite and I was reminded of his disgusting gluttony "But it's better if you hear the whole story"

"What do you mean?" I eyed him skeptically. As usual the lazy god was trying to make someone else do what he was supposed to.

"Shish, kid, I spent the last decades sleeping, so I don't really know who he is" Plagg looked at me annoyed "But Fu is the best to tell you about the current Arcane Lord" He immediately covered his mouth, regretting opening it for anything that wasn't food.

"Who?" But before I could press Plagg for more there was a knock on the door. He was saved by the knock. For now.

"Adrien, did you returned already" Nathalie's voice came through the door, but thankfully she didn't open the door straight way giving Plagg time enough to hide.

She opened the door and I could briefly see a small smile of relief in her face. "It's good that you managed to make your way here safe and sound"

I was glad I at least had Nathalie back home as she shown more affection to me ever since mother disappeared than father did. Hell, even the Gorilla was more affectionate than father.

Though...I have to give credit to the man. Since his transformation he was starting to at least make an effort to show some caring. Even it was still cold and distant, it was more than what was before.

"And in good time too." As if reading my mind Nathalie continued "Your father wants to talk to you" She left without even giving me the chance to reply. Terrific, just what I needed after a strenuous fight. At least that would give time for Plagg to rest.

I made my way to father's office and even sleeping a couple of hour, I was certain I would need to call off tonight's patrol. I was in dire need of a good rest after today and a talk with father was the last thing I wanted. It would always leave me drained.

I came to stop right in front of his office's door, taking a deep breath and bracing for whatever could be thrown at me this time. I raised my hand to knock on the hard wood, announcing myself when a distinct steely and monotonic voice came from inside "Come in, Adrien." How did he do that sometimes is still a mystery to me.

"Did you ask for me, father?" I entered the cold room and stopped right in front of his desk. The only warmth in the room was my mother portrait hanging behind him (and hiding a secret safe that he didn't knew I was aware of).

"You left school and came home in the middle of that fog" Oh boy, here we go again for another earful "That was reckless and potentially dangerous..." He raised his head and studied me "But it proved to be the wisest choice as you are safe and sound."

Wait! WHAT? Did he just make a sort of compliment?

"Though, I am curious to why did you made that choice" That was weird...it sounded more like a question than the orders like he used to give me. Perhaps he had changed more than I gave him credit after being possessed by the akuma.

"I got separated from my friends during lunch when a terrified mob invaded the school" Hey! For the first time I wouldn't have to tell a lie for my alibi "And since I couldn't find them in the mist nor could get in touch with them, I thought it would be easier to help them from somewhere safe." Ok, forget it...I would be lucky if he bought that sorry example of an excuse.

He looked at me, his steely stare making me want to crawl and confess everything I have ever did wrong.

Yep...father had that effect in most people, me included.

"Is that so?" Great, he wasn't buying it "Then I hope your friends had the same luck and managed to get home safely"

Wait...did I hear right? He went along the with lie?

But before I could ask him any question he went back to his tablet "You may go now".

I knew I wouldn't get anything else for now and decided it was best to leave without testing my luck.

When I closed the door of his office Nathalie seemed to be already waiting for me and escorted me back to my room. She stopped holding the door open for me "Your activities have also been canceled for today and tomorrow due to the akuma" I couldn't believe my ears "And you are free to go where you wish so long you go with your bodyguard "She closed the door and left me looking stunned at it. What the hell was going on?

But thanks to Plagg laughing at my expenses, I was brought back to reality. "You heard her, Plagg, I am free for a whole day and that means you and I will be staying with my friends!" Socializing, something that Plagg detested.

"What?! I give my fur to you and making me stay a whole day without my precious cheese is your idea of repayment?" The little kwami was outraged. He hated everything that wouldn't allow him to eat or sleep.

"Don't worry, Plagg, you will be in my bag with plenty of stinking and rotten cheese for you" With one miniature of god of destruction appeased, I could know focus at the task ahead. Checking my friends to see if they were alright. I hoped none of them suffered any injured when the mob came rushing.

I can only watch Nino and Alya from afar since they were often together and Alya would leave my hero alter ego go without answering a few dozen questions, however Marinette, on the other hand, I could not only see if she was ok, but also talk to her for a bit as I had done a few times since the incident with the Evilustrator.

She had always been more open with Chat than with Adrien and, thanks to that, I got to see other sides of her. Her witty comebacks at my flirting, her amazing skills at videogames, how fun she could be and how talented she was. No wonder she had won that hat challenge and, in my opinion, her others sketches were even better! When she left her mind fly, it would always create something astonishing.

"Plagg, I hope you are good to go for a few hours, because we will be back late tonight" A low grunt was he only reply "Plagg, claws out!"

Soon I was jumping the roofs of the city I swore to protect to put my mind at ease and hopefully for some quality time with my princess. Though, since when did I start to refer to Marinette as my princess?

No matter the reason, I did enjoy her company, but had also to pay Master Fu a visit. Well, if it wasn't too late after visiting Mari...urgh, again with cute nicknames for her. What was happening with me anyway?

* * *

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

(Back to when Adrien left Gabriel's office)

Gabriel Agreste sat behind on his desk, scrolling his tablet which contained a digitalized copy of the Book of the Miraculous. Said book had disappeared from his safe months ago and a hidden camera footage caught Adrien and a small black creature taking it.

Of course he knew who his son was, he had his suspicions ever since Simon Says targeted him and the footage confirmed it all. Only a fool wouldn't believe such evidences. His Adrien was Chat Noir.

He sat the tablet down and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, grumbling something along the lines of the size of the mess he was in.

"You know, Agreste, you could have won an Oscar for that one" Gabriel tensed since hadn't heard anyone enter the room. As he opened his eyes the first thing they caught his attention was a golden and fancy bauta mask and the dark eyes staring firmly at him.

"You" The designer voice was more a growl from a beast than words from a human. "What you are doing here?"

"Straight to business then" Magus was sitting in a chair right in front of Gabriel's desk, lingering clouds of blue smoke hanging around him as he had just appeared there. He was wearing the same outfit he had seem on the news, except he left the cape and the tricorn behind this time, exposing his pitch black hair and tanned skin on his neck and hands. "Why did you lied to him?"

"He isn't ready yet" Gabriel knew it was useless to defy Magus, he had his share of dealing with mages in the past. The memories still stung.

"You are afraid he will fall like you did" The words were harsh, but held no malice towards him. It was true, he was scared.

Something snapped inside him, making him stood straight and slam his hands on the desk "DON'T YOU DARE HARM HIM!" He didn't know where that had come from or what had taken over him in that moment, though the other man looked unfazed.

"Emotions, Agreste" Magus sighed "You are losing your war"

Gabriel knew he was right, as his words reminded him of how he had come to be in his condition and the price that have been paid for his foolish actions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." He stopped when Magus raise his hand.

"No offense taken" He eyed the older man sympathetically "You have your reasons to hate me"

"Still my wife would chastise me if I ever overstepped my boundaries as I had done just now" He turned to face the enchanting portrait of his wife, a soft smile creeping his lips.

"For a man stripped of his heart, your love for her is still strong" Magus stood up and went around the desk, placing a hand on Gabriel' shoulder "She is lucky to have you by her side"

Gabriel chuckled at the remark "I'm the one lucky to have her" But his expression soon turned grim again "But I digress, why are you here? Why did you return to Paris only now?"

"Many reasons" Magus began talking in an easygoing voice "My business here is booming for once and I long wished to meet the new generation of holders". Gabriel was silent, waiting for him to continue "And my trial led back to Paris"

His deepest fear was real then. The perpetrators of his greatest loss were back in town and he paled as despair filed him, knowing firsthand what his son and his companions would be up to "They aren't ready! Perhaps they will never will! It's too dangerous" He was rambling, losing his composure.

"I'm well aware of that, Agreste" Magus' calm voice didn't eased his nerves on bit "But you deserved to know since they are connected to the current villains".

A moment of silence followed, Gabriel trying to calm himself as Magus walked to a nearest window. "Promise me..." Gabriel's voice was but a whisper "Promise me you will keep him safe"

"You know very well I can't make such promises in a war" Magus shot an apologetic look and Gabriel knew he was being unreasonable; he knew what was at stake. "But I can promise you this" He closed his fist and raised his arm in the direction of Gabriel.

"I will put my life on the line if it means they can come back home sane" That was the best he could do.

That seemed to do the trick and Gabriel eased a bit. He gulped and nodded, accepting the promise "Watch over them, Witchcraft"

"I will" A firm determination in his stance and with that Magus dissolved in blue smoke, leaving Gabriel to pray for the best.

* * *

And its done! I hope you like!

And yes...grump daddy knows more than he seems (I get the same feeling from the show)

Anyway, I choose to keep this one shorter so I can keep my writing a little organized and following the script I have.

I have some good plans and surprised for the future!


	4. Chapter 3 - Truth and invitations

Finally! Here we go again guys! It will probrably be another month before I finish the next chapter as I am in deep shit with work. Adult life suck and people do know how to mess everything. But enough with my ranting.

 **L.E-Rae -** Yes, I remember that one. Still suspicious of gumpry Gabriel having some sort of connection, a deep one. After all, why would Hawk Moth have a photo of Ms. Agreste inside his miraculous, right? Though, if not Gabriel, who would care for her enough to do such a thing? (That's what is killing me inside! Come on, Astruc! Give me something to work with!).

Thanks for exposing your opinion and your support. I hope we can continue this discussion later! Who knows, we might find out who is behind the mask before season 2!

* * *

MARINETTE'S P.O.V.

It was late when Tikki finally woke up and lazily took bites on the cookie I had left her, but she still wasn't herself. She was quiet and looked somehow disheartened and deep down I knew she was worrying about the akumas getting stronger each time.

"Tikki…" Words failed me. This was the opposite of what we were used too and I didn't know how to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry, Marinette" Her little voice was so low I had almost to pick her up and place near my ear. "I know I'm not at my best now, but I promise that I will be as good as knew after I rest a little more". I didn't know if she was telling the truth or just lying so that I wouldn't worry about her.

"But you never look this down before!" If she was lying it wasn't working. Tikki was a precious friend and usually in such high spirit that I obviously would worry if something was wrong. "Is this because the akuma are getting stronger?"

She had just finished her cookie and was already a little better. "Yes, but not directly". My face must have looked like a question mark because she giggled when I crooked my head. "That is how it works for me, I take longer to recover after hard fights, but I also guarantee that you won't be in too much pain from the fighting".

"Oh Tikki…" I felt a rush for affection for the little red "bug-mouse" (she will never let me live that down) "You're always looking after me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" She shot up, lightly brushing her head on my cheek. "I always look after my chosen as best as I can. All Ladybugs are precious to me! They are what makes me be me and you Marinette, is the best part of me!"

And here we were again back to our usual roles and I was beginning to consider Tikki's electric behavior to more a constant sugar rush.

However, her comment left me wondering how the others dealt with this kind of situation. Against my better judgement I voiced my concern "What about the others? How they handle the damage inflicted on them? Do their kwami protects them like you do?"

"Oh Marinette…" Tikki turned to me with an apologetic look in her big eyes "The magic works different for each one of us"

Those were the words that I dreaded "How is so?"

She didn't answer straight away, taking her time to do so "A simple answer would be no" She paused, the look on her face told me she was carefully choosing her words "Trixx and Pollen can take a lot of pain from their charge, but not as much as me or Wayzz".

"And what about Cat?" I was seriously hoping my partner had at least a little luck in this whole mess.

"Plagg can only take a little bit for his kitties" Her voice carried a sad tone to it, certainly having seen more than one Cat Noir sacrifice himself for the sake of their mission or to save their loved ones, but it still made me nauseous.

Cat Noir was always taking hits for me, pushing me out of away from harm and if the pain I felt sometimes when I was to careless could hurt quite a lot, I couldn't even image how much pain whoever was behind the black mask and cat ears felt on a daily basis because of me.

"But it isn't fair!" I may have shouted louder than intended, but I felt like I have just eaten a pile of rocks and was about to throw up all of them. I made me sick thinking I was the cause for so much pain, especially if it was for some as close to me as the leather clad boy. Despite all, he is one of my best friends as both Marinette and Ladybug.

He fought side by side with me, never backing down or letting someone get hurt whenever an akuma appeared and he visited me from time to time ever since we paired against the Evillustrator months ago. He was flirt, true, but meant no harm. A lonely boy who saw his duty as freedom.

But what surprised me more was to discover how sweet and thoughtful he could also be, giving tips on my designs and attentively hearing me go about the hardships of the day, which sometimes included trying to talk about an akuma we fought without giving him my identity.

The rare moments he talked about himself was always about how cold and lifeless his home was and how very few people seemed to care about him. During those times I couldn't help but compare him with Adrien even though I knew I shouldn't.

Both boys shared sad eyes, a cold home and distant relatives, all the while hiding their pain behind shining smiles and pretty faces. And by knowing that I always tried to make them smile truthfully.

Also it was thanks to Cat that I was getting better at talking with Adrien, slowly building my confidence and courage….not that I would let him know that. He would never let me hear the end of it. And let's not even consider the chance of him getting to know who Ladybug was behind the mask. Just no!

"I know it isn't, but that is how the magic was created and works" Sounded almost apologetic even though she wasn't blame of anything "The power of misfortune and destruction can pose a greater threat if by any chance Plagg ends up being used with evil intentions, so that weakness serves to balance things out".

That made sense, of course that would and I was being stupid to get angry at Tikki when she hadn't done anything wrong "I'm sorry for yelling at you" I rubbed her head and she seemed to already be beaming with pride and joy.

"It's ok, Marinette" She flew around me, planting a small kiss on my cheek "All in all, it only confirms that you are definitely the most suited to be Ladybug and I couldn't have chosen better!"

I may have already gotten over the whole thing of not being cut for this super hero stuff, but it did felt good to be praised and reassured "Thanks, Tikki!" I puffed my chest with pride.

"But it is true!" The little god continued all the while rubbing herself against my face "Every Ladybug always has a trait that is the most suitable to handle the problems of her age and, in your case, it is your golden and caring heart!"

I chuckled at that "Come on, Tikki, you are exaggerating now"

"No, I am not!" It seems she wouldn't take a no any time soon "Pure and genuine love is the emotion that this age need the most and you are the loveliest young lady in Paris, that is if not in the world!"

Now she had me loudly chuckling "Yeah, I am so full of love that I can't even tell my crush of it" Sarcasm emphasizing my helpless adoration for Adrien.

"Aww, don't be like that!" She lightly patted my head, clearly teasing with me "Look how far you got! You can make full and comprehensible phrases now and it only took a few months, so just wait and see that in a few years he might ask you to marry him!"

"Ha! Right! As if he will wait that long!" We were laughing to our hearts content now "And let's not jump things, but I could die happy with so much a date with Adrien"

"Oh Marinette, you might be surprised yourself one of these days" Yep, that was my partner, always the endless well of joy and optimism.

"I have to agree with Tikki on this" A deeper voice came from behind, startling and making me scream. I turned and saw Magus lazily seating on the chaise, placing a finger over his mouth and point to hatch with the other for me to speak lower.

"Darling, is everything alright up there?" My mother's voice came from downstairs and I could already hear her footsteps nearing.

"Yes, maman! Just kicked the corner of the cupboard!" I shouted back, hoping she would believe it.

"Oh, dear! Just be careful! Come down if you need some ice for that." Fortune was on my side this time.

"Nice save, I must say" Magus remarked coyly behind his mask and even without seeing his face directly I could see he had a sly smile on.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know who I am behind the mask?" I asked dryly, stepping back and taking a defensive stance. He might have saved us, but I wouldn't lower my guard until I was certain he was an ally.

"Straight to business and not trusting me, I see" He got up and slowly made his way to me, stopping right in front of me. Only now I could notice how much taller he was than me, he was clear over 1,80m and without the cape I could see he had a strong body despite the big shirt he was wearing.

I stared at his dark brown eyes, trying to be as fearless as I was when turned to Ladybug, but either I was failing miserably or he was just unimpressed by my performance.

"No need for all this" He pointed at all of me "But that was also I smart choice" He chuckled and all I could think was what the hell was wrong with this guy.

"You Lordship!" Tikki flew between us, bowing her head and earning herself a small nod from Magus.

"Hello there, Tikki, I pray you fared well since we last met" He petted her head with a gloved hand, scooped her and brought her to his face until both foreheads were touching.

"You can bet I have! Marinette has been an amazing Ladybug!" She then landed on my shoulder "Just wait and see! She will surprise you!"

Somewhat I felt self-conscious and remembering the poor first impression I had displayed earlier during our fight with the firefighter akuma. "I'm not so sure about that, Tikki. Remember I am clumsiness incarnated".

Magus burst a loud laugh and I felt annoyed and embarrassed, shrinking in front of him while losing any sense of pride that filled me moments ago.

"Don't worry about today, Marinette" He placed a hand on my head and bent until he met the level of my eyes. "We all have rough days from time to time and I happen to have over a decade of experience than you".

I could see in his eyes a giddy glee, a kindness and his words didn't have malice or sarcasm. "And that's precisely why I am here to begin with".

"I don't know about that" I understood what he meant. He was here to train us. "And Master Fu said we were nearing our limits a few weeks ago"

"Bullshit!" That seemed to angry him more than it should "There is always room for improvement". Magus shook his head in clear disbelief "I need to have a serious talk with him".

I wasn't understanding nothing now. Did the Great Guardian hide something from us? If so, why?

"Keeping you in the dark about your potential and slacking your training" He sighed, face palming over the mask "The old man has been slacking his duties"

"What do you mean?" There was a hint of hope in my voice that I wish it wasn't there, but if there was something that could help end this madness, I would do it.

He considered my question, tapping the bottom of the mask, but then he turned his face to the window and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "All in due time" He finally said with a sigh and walked towards my desk, writing down something in a piece of paper and handing it to me. It was an address.

"Come to this place tomorrow night" He said without giving any further explanations. "And you better hide, Tikki. An alley cat is coming to pay a visit" He snapped his fingers, dissolving in a cloud of smoke and Tikki flew off to find herself a place to hide. True to his words, it didn't take long until I heard knockings on the glass of my balcony.

Despite the low light of the dying sunset, I could still clearly see Cat through the glass with the usual glee in his eyes. That was a good new for if he was well enough to come here jumping roofs, that meant he hadn't got any serious injury from the last fight.

I opened the hatch so he could come in which he promptly did, landing softly by my side, but he took a while to stand, a light hiss escaping his lips. Ok, no injury didn't mean he wasn't in pain. "Good evening, Cat Noir!" I had to do something fast so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable with me knowing he was in pain.

"Evening, Princess" Cat and his nicknames, another good sign. "I'm just stopping by to see how you are. I saw crowd flooding your school earlier today and thought it would be nice to check you up"

Like I said, he could be cute and caring when he wanted. "Keeping tabs on me, Cat? Does Ladybug know about this?" Of course I knew the answer, but I was curious how he would deal with it.

"Truth be told, no." I wasn't expecting a strait and honest answer, perhaps he was still too tired from the fight to come up with a good excuse. "It is just the akumas rate there is pretty high".

Forget it. That was a good one as it made sense, but for some reason I had the impression there was more to it.

"That's a sad, but true nonetheless" I had to give it to him. My school seemed like a playground for Hawk Moth. "And speaking of today, how are you? I heard you took quite a beating."

"Oh no no, princess. I came here to check on you, not the other way around" Stubborn as ever.

"Come on, Cat, I know you like the role of damsel in distress" I joked, poking his side and making him flinch away, certainly a reflex of pain.

"I maybe be stunning, but I'm no damsel, mind you of this" He feigned hurt towards my words, leaning on the wall and winking at me. But I wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"You didn't answer my question. How are you?" One way or another I would get him to spill the beans if he was in pain and get something for him. "And don't worry, it isn't like Ladybug will know any time soon you came here begging me to kiss you better."

"I-I'm not a child!" He stammered, utterly flustered, and I couldn't hold myself anymore, giggling nonstop as I poking him again on the side where I knew he was more ticklish.

He soon couldn't take anymore and started to beg between the short breaks for him to recover his breath. "Okay! Okay! I'm in pain! Just stop, Princess, please!"

"See! That wasn't that hard!" I burst into laughter at his adorable pout, but soon the corner of his lips turned upwards in a soft smile, clearly at ease now.

My joy was short lived as a loud growl came from my stomach and was time to Cat to crack as my face heated enough to cook an egg. "Although I'm the only cat here, it is you who have a famish lion inside of you".

"That isn't true!" I crossed my arms, turning my back to him in annoyance and embarrassment. "I was just distracted and forgot to eat"

"Come on, Princess, how do you expect to keep such beauty if you skip meals?" He finally was back to his usual self. Insufferable, but caring in his own way. Let's just say you need to dig a little deeper into his persona to see how affectionate he could be when he wanted.

I opened the hatch and made my way to downstairs "I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want?"

He didn't even waste a single thought "Croissant with chocolate!" I giggled at his eagerness and how silly he looks ready to jump out of happiness for getting a treat. And I took a mental note to take some in one of our patrols someday, it seemed to be his favorite from the bakery.

I went downstairs as fast I could, grabbing a croissant for him and a sandwich for me along milk, iced tea and painkillers. It isn't that I didn't trust Cat, but I had my doubts he could keep his curiosity in check sometimes. To my surprise when I returned he had made himself comfortable on the chaise, patiently waiting with a grin plastered on his face while sniffing for the incoming sweet treat.

"You are the best, Princess!" He grabbed the plate with the croissant and started to savor it slowly, extending his delight as much as possible. He might have never said it out loud, but it was clearly he didn't have access to sweets as often as he wanted. I simply smiled at his simplicity, I mean, as much as his conceited ego would allow sometimes.

I wasn't in the mood for chatting and for once Cat seemed to be in the same boat, staying in silence while taking comfort and relaxing with each small bite. I was thankful for the silence as it would allow me to process everything that had happened today as I sat on the floor near the chaise.

The memories of the day came back to me. A bloody predator came real close to killing them, Cat had been heavily injured in the fight, desperately trying to protect her. I knew he did that out of affection and duty for my hero self and I could clearly see how much he fancied my alter ego, the fearless (and in his opinion, the epitome of heroism) Ladybug.

But that wasn't true. I wasn't true, in fact I was scared every time an akuma would show up, always hoping it wouldn't be a deadly encounter, that it wouldn't be the last time she saw her friends, Alya, always the prying one, but also cheering her since day one, and Nino with his constant smile of support. Her parents, her idols and inspiration for a healthy and steady relationship and love. Her new partners, Volpina and Queen Bee, always bickering. Her stray Cat, her partner, her friend, her loyal knight with a terrible repertoire of puns. And Adrien, the charming prince that took hold of my heart and wouldn't let it go.

He was caring, loyal to a fault, with enough patience to even tutor Chloe into a decent human being, but also a lonely boy who didn't have anyone to run to if he needed. The boy who lived in a house to big and cold to warm his heart, too distant from the outside world and from people that truly cared for him.

Today I have been too close to lose everything I held dear to me. That brutal akuma almost killed Cat while he was desperately trying to protect me and the weight of my responsibilities, my powers were always heavier whenever he took a hit for me, we all knew I was the only one who could prevent the akuma from spreading by curing it. That was undeniable, I was slightly more important for our mission then my companions. That meant they would always try to protect me from harm, even at the cost of their own safety.

I felt terrible knowing that there wasn't anything I could do to prevent them from doing so, specially Cat and his martyrdom for my sake. That is why I hoped that the new akuma would always be an easy one. I didn't want my friends getting hurt at my expense.

I don't know for how long we stayed like that, each one lost to their own thoughts and worries, but after a while I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. It was tender and... insecure? I turned to see a gloved hand and a concerned kitty timidly looking at me. "What's happened, Mari? Why are you crying?"

Only then I noticed the warm streams flowing from my eyes and down my cheeks. When did I start to cry I didn't know...nor could I put it to words why I was crying without giving myself away and to make matters worse I couldn't stop the tears. All the emotions, all the insecurities, all frustration and worries came to surface. Juggling a double life wasn't easy and being a superhero didn't help at all.

I was scared for my life, but nothing compared to the increasing dread I was felt now, knowing we were in a race against time to catch Hawk Moth and Le Paon before their monstrosities became too strong for us to handle.

I jumped to Cat, tightly hugging him with a silent prayer lost among my unrestrained sobs, hoping somehow I would at least to be able to protect this dear kitty of mine. I was thankful he didn't ask anything else, setting to embrace me even more fiercely, pulling me to his lap while gently combing my hair with his long fingers, whispering something along the lines of 'everything will be alright' and 'we will figure a way to deal with whatever is hurting you'.

I don't know for how long I cried before sleep finally took hold of me.

* * *

CAT'S P.O.V.

I was dishearten and raging furious at whatever could shake Marinette so badly. She was shy and clumsy, but also kind, brave and inspiring and was a dear friend of mine as she was the first I ever had. That's why although I pledge my love to Ladybug, I would try to protect her happiness no matter what. Whatever that was eating her from the inside would better be prepared to face a very angry cat.

Her sobs eventually came to a stop and when I look at the clock over her desk I saw she shed tears over half hour before at last falling asleep, her petite form nestling on my lap and within my embrace, her head resting on the nook of my neck, her breath finally calming the deeper her slumber fell. Only when I was certain she was sleeping like a log, I picked her up and ever so gently to not disturb her, made my way to her bed and placed her under covers.

"Kitty..." I tensed when I heard her moan my nickname, but soon relaxed when saw that she was still sound asleep. When I looked at her resting peacefully in the arms of Morpheus, her dark hair framing her pale and delicate face, lips slightly parted and a hint of smile on them, I wondered how I haven't noticed how beautifully mesmerizing she was before.

Of her shed tears nothing remained but the dry paths on her cheeks and an insurmountable desire to protect her took hold of me, to protect her tender heart and her contagious smile. She was the second ever person to stir such will in me, the first being Ladybug.

I had to get hold of myself and soon before I would something I would regret, but something was dragging me towards her. I kneeled beside her sleeping body, drowning in her sweet and entrancing scent. "Kitty..." There it was again, almost as a plea "Be careful". She was adorable while mumbling in her sleep and I was elated that she was dreaming with me and my safety.

"I will do my best, princess" It felt wrong to leave without at least answering to her kindness and before I could even register what I was doing I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Curiously enough, I didn't regret it...it felt right, perhaps too right for my own good.

I opened the hatch and jumped to her balcony, swiftly closing it behind me so the cold of the night wouldn't disturb my princess sleep. 'Screw that, she is my princess' I conceded to myself, acknowledging I was becoming quite fond of Marinette. I took my staff out and made my way home, vaulting through the roofs and thanking the chill in the wind to help clear my thoughts.

I was madly in love with Ladybug already and I was falling for Marinette hard. Live a double life, difficult but not impossible, having two loves tearing your heart apart, excruciatingly painful. How could I still claim to love Ladybug if I would fall for another, which didn't mean that Marinette wasn't incredible by herself and was everything that I didn't have in my life. "Urgh, this is so confusing!" How could I leave torn between the greatest love of my life and another that was growing steady and strong by the day?

I continued on my way and already could see the mansion. It was only that, a mansion, it didn't feel like a home likes Marinette's. It was cold and deprived of love. Just three more vaults and I would be back in my cage.

I was almost landing in a roof across the street when a voice startled me and I misplaced my foot, prompting me a very inelegant and un-cat-ful fall. I turned to see the same guy who saved us earlier chuckling at my expanse, his cape fluttering to a non-existent wind.

"Come on, man" my voice left like a grunt from the exhaustion of the day and the roller coaster on emotion I been through "I am grateful and all for saving my fur, but it's the middle of the night. Don't you have something better to do like sleep now?"

"Ha! The pot calling the kettle black, lovecat" He pointed at me loudly laughing "And in your case, twice that much"

I had to give it to him, that was a good comeback and the nickname stung a little more than I would have thought. "Point taken" I dusted myself and picked my staff, turning to look at the golden mask half lit by the moonlight staring right back at me. "What do you want?"

He extended his hand, giving me a roll of parchment "You worry about not being able to protect what is dear to you, no?" I nodded, there was no reason not to as he at least wasn't an enemy. "Then follow this map and come prepared to one hell of a training, we have a lot to work on"

"Wait!" He eyed me tilting his head a little "You mean I can become stronger?" I exclaimed a little too excited much to his amusement.

"Not denying you are lovecat? How curious!" He marveled at my expense the second time that night already and I now knew how Ladybug might feel about my puns. I decided shrugging it off was the best course of action, otherwise, from personal experience, I doubted I would hear the end of that.

"Cat Noir, let me tell you at least this for now" He place a hand over my head, messing even more my already rogue hair to the point it became completely disheveled.

"There is much and more you don't know" There was a glint in his eyes I couldn't put into words, something I didn't see often, something mysterious and challenging. It was as if I was staring at a mixture of Ladybug's confident blue bell eyes and Master Fu's calm façade hiding ancient wisdom. "There is much work to be done if you want to see the end of the day".

What he did next was the last thi..no, not even in my wildest dreams that would happen. He embraced me. It was such an odd feeling, a good one, but still odd, foreign.

"I have faith in you, in all of you" He let go of me, taking a few steps back, smoking already rising to engulf him "Now you have to have faith in yourselves"

I tried to catch him, but it was to no avail. When my hand connected with the smoke, it simply went through, quickly dissipating, but not before his last words reached my ears and left me utterly lost. 'Find what you are fighting for'.


	5. Chapter 4 - Late meeting and arguments

Well...shit. This monster is taking its toll. Sorry for the late update, but stuff happen. You are free to sue me!

But on the bright side, this chapter finally allowed me to delve in the story and starting develop my own perception of the characters.

I hope it can fill some of your time and perhaps entertain you a bit. Ready to your hearts contents, my dear readers"

* * *

Somehow Adrien managed to crawl the sorry mass of agony and pain that was his body to bed, cursing whoever thought that vaulting from the city was a better way to get home instead of a damn taxi was seriously mistaken. After five weeks of intense training under Master Fu's patient gaze and Magus' intense watch, both mentors proved to be merciless in their teachings.

Moreover, the training was taking its toll even on the kwamis if Plagg's lack of strength even to demand his hideous cheese when they got home was any indication. Every time he dropped the transformation, Adrien would have to catch the little god before he plummeted head first. This time was no exception, for as soon Adrien's feet touched the floor of his bedroom, Plagg's power gave out and the teen had to catch him and place his sleeping form near a closed package of his favorite treat so he could indulge in it when he had the strength to bite again.

As for Adrien, he could barely keep himself moving. The ache in every muscle was driving him insane, he could even feel every muscle that was used to walk and even breath. That was the first time Adrien was conscious of how many muscles were necessary to breath.

How the other wielders and him found themselves in this crazy routine was beyond him, especially after that huge fight between Master Fu and Magus when they finally met face to face six weeks ago. In all these months since he met Master Fu, he had never seen him loose his calm before and that was the scariest thing Adrien have ever seen, even more than his father's icy eyes…

Six weeks ago

It had been two days since Magus first revealed himself and since then they hadn't heard anything from him. Needless to say, the heroes were a little on the edge. According to Volpina, Queen Bee and Ladybug, he knew all of them and who they were behind the masks.

Chat Noir let a growl run through my throat, it was all frustrating and infuriating. For the first time in their superhero career they have been cornered only to be saved by a guy who seemed to know far more than any of them.

Fortunately, the city has been quite ever since, no sign of Hawk Moth or his akumas, and even petty crimes were in the low, they only found a couple of thieves up to no good near Sacré-Coeur praying tourist and drunkards late in the night throughout the whole patrol.

We usually divided the city in quadrants centered on the Notre Dame, Chat Noir would roam the upper left part from Gare de l'Est to the Arc de Triomphe, from there to the Jardin du Luxembourg was Ladybug's area. Volpina took the southeast, going up to the Place de la Bastille and finally Queen Bee was in charge of the northeast. With that division they could take care of the entire city without sacrificing too many hours of sleep.

When they were done with patrol, they would always meet up on the beans of the Eiffel Tower, Chat favorite time of the night if someone asked him. Watching the lights of city they all cared, cherished and vowed to protect shining in the dead of night was always heart-warming and calming.

However, the mood that night was pretty much the opposite. The air was heavy with tension, all of them were edgy, tense, each lost in thoughts of the unspoken elephant in the room.

As usual, it was Ladybug who broke the silence, grunting from her place besides me on the beam where she sat, legs dangling in the open air of the cool spring night. Huffing, she got up so fast that it startled Chat and begun pacing among them. "We need answers" she said in a low voice which left Chat wondering if she was talking to us or with herself.

"But where? That guy, Magus or whatever his name is, clearly isn't a miraculous holder." Volpina' statement was a valid one, but also one they dreaded considering.

If he wasn't a miraculous holder like them, that what was he? What was his purpose? Was he a friend? An Alley? Or did he have a secret agenda of his own?

"We don't know that yet" Queen Bee interjection brought his mind back from the question that were flooding it. "He might be a holder of a powerful miraculous for all we know."

"Doubt it, Buzz" Volpina and Queen Bee were always bickering with each other, though Chat felt this time it was different, they were trying to find answers for too many question on their own, that alone left little room for useless arguments. "Remember Master Fu's words when we received our miraculous? The black cat and the ladybug miraculous are the strongest among all."

"That may be, but he might have gone senile with his age or…" Queen Bee never finish, being cut short by Volpina's deadpan look. She knew Queen Bee was good at heart and was only trying to make sense of everything, but she doubted Fu would lie to them. True, he never gave a straight answer like any wise master from those animes Adrien enjoyed so much and she usually had to hear thanks to Nino's close friendship with the model.

"He has far too many powers to be a miraculous holder" Placing a hand on her hips while raising the other in a closed fist she continued. "Flight" one finger up, "Shock waves", another one, "Fire", a third, "Ice", fourth, "That teleport misty thing", all five fingers were in the air and the brunette huffed noticing the list of his powers wasn't complete too. It was undeniable. He had way too many powers to be a miraculous holder.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Queen Bee asked in return. They needed answer. And fast.

"We go to Master Fu." Ladybug's voice was soft, but always held a sense of authority and command amidst the group. 'She was our leader after all' Chat thought to himself, proudly beaming at his partner even knowing each one of them could work as an individual hero, they were stronger as a group.

Though, truth be told, there was always something about their partnership that was different from Queen Bee and Volpina's. Ladybug and Chat Noir could read each other far more easily. That might have been due to their year of fighting as a duo, but Chat liked to think it was due to a much deeper bond they shared…hopefully…soulmates.

A boy can dream, can't he?

Oblivious to her partner's musing, Ladybug often wondered the same, with less emphasis on the soulmate bit, even if that thought was more frequent with each passing day, especially after Chat visited her civilian self and gave his undivided attention to her for a while. At least one blond in her life did that.

Even after over a year of "friendship", the plain Marinette Dupain-Cheng could barely form a coherent phrase near Adrien Agreste.

"But…" Queen Bee interjected, bringing them back to the problem at hand. Chat cut her short, standing up and pacing until he was standing in the middle of the three comrades.

"Miraculous or not, Master Fu is by far our best source of information about anything mystic." His words seemed to satisfy all of them, specially Ladybug who gave a tiny nod with a soft smile on her lips. Chat was always elated to return the gesture.

The reassurance that our partnership wouldn't be shaken no matter how many other heroes joined our team. After all, we were two halves of a whole and Chat Noir was nothing without Ladybug.

With a common goal in mind, they all made their way to the edge of the bean, turning to the direction of Master Fu's massage parlor and gazed the lights and the moon shining brightly in the night. "After you, my lady" Chat turned to Ladybug, giving an exaggerated bow.

She rolled her eyes at my antics, but nonetheless let a smile set on her lips. Deep down she knew she enjoyed his nonsense Catsanova's way, even if she herself would never acknowledge it. "Try not to be the last one this time, kitty cat!".

With that she lunched herself into the emptiness, free-falling before rocketing through the night sky with her yo-yo. Queen Bee followed close behind and Volpina was at her heels.

'Oh! That tease…. the game was on!' Chat thought gleefully, vaulting after his friends, specially one clad in polka dotted red.

They jumped through the night, friendly racing each other. Perhaps not so friendly on Volpina and Queen Bee' parts, but they have yet to hurt one another on purpose.

And Chat's grumpiness for…let's say…for having his victory stolen from him by Ladybug and her devious charms and swaying hips.

Despite the hour, Master Fu was still awake and somehow looked like he was already expecting their arrival as they entered through his shop. There were four cups of freshly served green tea waiting for them on the table while the old master himself sat on a cushion, calmly sipping his own cup. His kwami, Wayzz, sat on his shoulder, imitating his live long partner with a miniscule cup.

"Good evening, young heroes." Master Fu greet them with his usual smile and a small nod and, although they were all under his tutelage in some way, Chat Noir was the only one to give a deep bow in respect of the old master. In the meanwhile, Ladybug always returned the nod in the same way she received and Volpina and Queen Bee only smiled back, friendly greeting the old master.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour, Master" Ladybug said once they were all seated and trying to look as apologetic as possible, something that greatly amused the old man in front of them.

"A master must always be ready to guide those who seek him" He said closed his eyes while stroking his beard. The perfect incarnation of a wise and old master from a kung fu movie. "And also, I always tend to sleep late and awake early, a habit I acquired through the years" He chuckled.

'The life of a super hero was never easy' Chat thought with sympathy 'you either gets used to it or it drives you mad'.

"But I take you came to me with questions rather than simply seeing how I was faring, no?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Is it about the mage who helped you a couple of days ago?" Once again, they all nodded in agreement.

"Do you know anything about Magus?" Ladybug asked, tightly gripping her cup and squirming on her seat. She seemed more unsettle about the newcomer than any of us. And that's was something Chat could understand.

After Volpina and Queen Bee first appearance, Chat Noir and Ladybug had a long talk which ended with Chat being introduced to Master Fu. She thought Chat took the news pretty well and even supported her decision saying he would trust anyone his lady put her faith on.

Moreover, it was at Chat's insistence that Volpina and Queen Bee could keep their miraculous permanently. Of course, that took over two months of Chat's constant pestering and puppy eyes to move Master Fu.

If she would be honest with herself, Ladybug knew she was falling for the tomcat. Ever since he took her civilian self to the surprise he had prepared for her heroic alter ego, her opinion on the blond had started to change. Chat Noir was already more than a friend and she was beginning to want for more.

A long sigh from Master Fu brought her back to the meeting.

"Magus…" Master Fu placed his cup on the table close his eyes, inhaling deeply as if clearing his mind. That or quelling his inner anger, whichever it was, that couldn't be a good sign. "So that is the name he chose to be known."

Chat couldn't hear any sort of danger on his voice, but there was something there akin to disappointment in it and that was something he knew pretty damn well since he always heard the same tone whenever his father spoke to him.

Ladybug tensed beside him, although she ever rarely was on the receiving end, she always knew when someone was bothered. "Do you know him?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm acquaintance with him, though I cannot claim to know him. At least, not anymore." Probably due to their questioning look he decided to elaborate. "I once knew a scared and scarred boy, but not the man he might have become."

"Great!" Volpina huffed, linking her fingers behind her head and laying her back on the tatami. "Back to square one".

"Not quite" Chat said calmly, drawing his teammates attention. "Master Fu, can you tell us what you know about him? Like who he is?".

My words certainly picked everyone hope and curiosity over our mysterious mage. Perhaps there was some information that we could use in our favour yet.

But it seemed someone must have felt his ears burnings…

"Those were questions you should address to me, Chat Noir". Chat's head snap so fast that Ladybug thought he might break his neck if he tried that again. "This explain why you haven't shown up".

No one moved under Magus stern stare, his dark eyes mining any courage they might had to stand up. They stood on the floor frozen while he slowly paced and sat down on the space between Ladybug and Volpina, directly in front of Master Fu.

Chat's hand moved before he could form any thought, holding Ladybug's gently under the table. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, but in fact held his even tighter and visibly easing the tension on her shoulders. On the corner of his eye, Chat could see Queen Bee placing a firm hand on Volpina' shoulder, silently supporting to her comrade. They were a good team.

"Evening, Fu" His voice was as hard as his eyes on the old guardian and although his behaviour was already getting on Chat's nerves, he sensed there was some bad blood between both. Either way, it was wiser to stay quiet and listen attentively for now.

"Hello, my boy" Master Fu didn't let himself be intimidate easily by Magus aggressive posture directed to him. It certainly ticked Magus off seeing Master Fu react in a way he didn't appreciated or expected.

"You can't call someone your boy when you only answer one's letters requesting for help to clear your mess." Magus spat back and Ladybug clenched Chat's hand even tighter, a worried expression on her face probably mirroring his own.

Now it was crystal clear, there were a few skeletons on the closet.

"That is because it was you who disregarded all my words and left seeking revenge" Master Fu stood up and Magus mimicked him, the tension raising exponentially in the room.

"There is no revenge when it's my duty to hunt traitors!" Magus shouted back, the air around him was starting to swirl and Chat could feel the hairs in the nape of his neck standing. "As was yours to protect and guide a new generation, not hide the miraculous away from everything."

"Having to many miraculous active at the same time could be disastrous" Master Fu was unrelenting.

Magus snapped his fingers and the hidden box that held the miraculous appeared on the table. A bright light soon covered it, only to fade moments latter to reveal twelve kwamis floating over it.

"And waiting for someone to steal them was your brilliant idea?" Magus moved his hand to each kwami, gently petting them. "You risk losing everything over your fear."

"They are children and there is hardly any reason for a new generation to take this heavy mantle" Wayzz left his place on Master Fu' shoulder and herded his fellow kwamis towards the kitchen. "The only threat to this world is above the combined strength of all miraculous under my guard."

"And I won't endanger children for the sake of your war". Master Fu finished, voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you have any idea what those monsters have been up to in the last decade?" He said clenching his fist so tightly that everyone could certain hear the leather of his glove giving in to the pressure. "How many lives I failed to protect? How many I managed to save? How many atrocities I have seen?"

"I have seen as many horrors as you! Don't you forget I am much older than you!" Master Fu's much calmer anger was beginning to frighten the heroes as it was the first time seeing the old master lose his temper.

And Chat couldn't help but think of the deadly mistake that was whenever someone piss the most easy-going characters in the animes he've seen.

"I have seen the worst and the best of mankind in the last century! I gained much and lost even more through life and you aren't the only one who was hurt by them!"

Master Fu let a heavy sigh out, easing the tension on his old form. "You have so much potential and is so young." He looked at Magus and something in his sad eyes made the mage's fury stop raising, at least for now. "It's not my wish to see you destroy yourself in this senseless quest of yours".

"You know very well why I can't simply turn my back to this specific problem." Magus retorted without hesitation, but definitely calmer.

"Why return then?" Master Fu clearly wasn't about let whatever was between them easily. "If this task at hand is so important, then why drop everything and come here?"

Magus gave a defeated sigh and sat back, opening and closing his hand, his gaze focused on it. "Because I know that I can't handle this whole problem before I'm gone." He looked up and at each one of us and then zeroed Master Fu, who was still standing. "And if I can't solve this mess, they at least deserve a chance to survive."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" That was way too much information and someone had to stop them before someone's brain overloaded, thankfully Queen Bee decided to voice everyone's concern. "What are you talking about and what do you mean survive? We are heroes and although Hawk Moth may be a problem we will get him eventually."

"Child…" Magus begun, his voice rasp and heavy. "Hawk Moth is nothing but a stepping stone for you, he isn't a threat to this world, only to himself, this city and you."

"I'm not a child!" Chastised Queen Bee.

"Yet you act like one, jumping happily and oblivious to everything" Chat had to give it to him, he had a sharp tongue "And although ignorance is a bliss, it can get you killed quite fast" and wasn't afraid to use it.

That, however, sparked a glimpse of fury in Ladybug by the way she tensed between Chat and Magus. "Don't you think that is a little arrogant of you? It's been almost a year since Hawk Moth started terrorizing Paris"

"But no one was left broken or dead because of his actions" He said non-committedly, shrugging at the unquestionable fact. "It is those who created him that concern me and it's for them you must prepared. Defeating Hawk Moth will be the first step for you."

"Are you saying Hawk Moth is stalling us? What about his crazy endeavour for mine's and Ladybug's miraculous?" If that was the case, Chat hoped that lunatic have the best punch line coming or else…

"He is both willingly AND unwillingly a pawn in a war that you are not ready to step into" He let his head hang low, his voice barely a whisper but one we all could hear. "One I hope you never have to wage."

A dreadful silence set in the room, the heavy weight that his words carried sinking in them as Ladybug could see in everyone's eyes, the truth…the truth that only Master Fu had seen war up close. She knew it could break even the toughest guy, as Alya once told when they happened to see a war covering on the TV. But we were superheroes, they could handle it…right?

"Then why did you return only now, my boy?" Master Fu pace around the place and came to a halt near Magus, who sat back. Given the little stature of the old man, he was barely taller than Magus in the sitting position he was.

"Because we only have the time of a lifetime to live and I've been running for long enough." He raised his head and Chat was somewhat taken aback by the fiery determination in his dark eyes. "It's time to face my enemies on my terms and while I'm at it, I should as well train the next generation."

"Wouldn't that be the honoured thing to do, Fu?"

Master Fu stood there holding a stare contest with Magus, measuring the younger man until his face hardened in an expression of utter discontentment. "You looked into the future."

Magus seemed completely unfazed, merely shrugging "So? What about it? Clairvoyance is a form of magic after all."

"You know the risks that comes with trying to twist the flow of time!" Was it possible to fume through the ear, because Chat was fairly pawsitive that he saw some smoke risen from Master Fu's ear. "You let your power cloud your judgment by putting the entire world in peril. Your obsession will be your demise".

"Tell me something new, Fu" Magus let sarcasm droll from every syllable leading Master Fu to deepen his scowl. "You know very well that a war involves risks, especially against them."

"However, abusing your powers makes you no different from them" that left Magus stunned, but only for a while. As the shock faded, it was replaced with pure anger burning in his eyes.

"I AM NOT LIKE THEM!" Magus voice thundered so loud and with such power that caused a small tremor and it could be heard the sound of car alarms on the streets nearby.

Magus was surrounded by small floating orbs that resembled Chat's hand when he called for his Cataclysm, but his were black whereas Magus were white.

But it was his eyes there have drawn Ladybug's attention. They now displayed a glowing circle with a pentagram in each.

One quick glance to Master Fu and she knew by his pale complexion that whatever that might be, it spelled trouble if Magus ever turned on them.

With a few deep breaths, Magus composed himself, the orbs and the circles in his eyes fading. "Don't ever compare me to them again".

"I won't let my fear stop me from putting an end to their madness nor I'll turn into a monster who would choose the death of thousand to satisfy my need."

"And finally, I'm not an old and scared liar who get young children to trust him only use them as tools." His icy voice cut deeper than any blade and Master Fu flinched from each one of them, regret momentarily setting in his old eyes before his façade turned emotionless.

Suddenly Chat started to feel a heavy weight on his shoulders and chest. A pressure. A felling. One he has come to know quite well. Rejection. The most dreadful fear of not fulfilling expectations and having to face someone who imposed them. However, it wasn't his emotion he was feeling.

He might not be as knowledgeable as Master Fu when it came to the miraculous and magic in general, and so far as he knew, the only kwami with power related to emotions was Nooroo, who was being held by Hawk Moth.

That left the only possible alternative: Magus.

He was influencing his emotions and possible Ladybug's and the others' by their looks.

"Leave. You are not welcome here." It was strange to hear Master Fu's voice devoid of emotion. "Leave and meet your end as it pleases you, but leave these children alone."

Magus looked at the older man with a mix of surprise and disbelief in his eyes, but chose to no longer try to convince him of his point of view, dejectedly balancing his head while dropping his gaze to the floor, stood up and went in the direction of the exit.

"That I will…" He started to turn the doorknob and slowly opened the light-coloured door. "It's going to happen at this winter and when I'm gone, they will be dragged into this and their blood will be on your hands, Fu".

'Did he just said they all will be dead by the end of the year? How can someone say something so gloom with such certainty?' Ladybug wondered.

With a last turn Magus faced them one last time that night and Chat could see the sad determination of a man who accepted his fate in his eyes. "Feel free to ask for help until then".

The door closed behind him with a soft click and a deathly silence settle in the room. A bright light emerged from the kitchen, followed by twelve kwamis being pulled back to their miraculous in the hidden box.

Again, it was Ladybug who had the guts to break the silence. "Master Fu…" Although barely louder than a whisper, her voice reached the old master who shook his head.

"I'm sorry for that" he quickly regained his composure. "Magus and I have some…issues and we don't know how to deal with them."

'Issues were a euphemism. You have an entire graveyard in the closet' Chat thought to myself.

Or maybe not if the reprimanding look Ladybug shot at him. Ops. Did he just say that out loud?

He mouthed an embarrassed 'sorry', wishing the ground would split and eat him. Ladybug rolled her exasperatedly, but only now with her gently rubbing her thumb over my hand that Chat noticed they were still holding hands hidden from sight.

'Perhaps that though, voiced thought now, wasn't only mine' Chat mused, content on feeling her small in his.

"That is one more direct way to put it, Chat Noir" Master Fu chuckled at his antics. He must have dealt with the stupidity that comes with adolescence a lot of times before. "And I confess that most of it was caused by me".

They stayed in silence, giving Master Fu all the time he desired. Fortunately, he quickly took our cue and with a deep breath, began to spin his tale.

"Twelve years ago, I visited an old friend who lived in a small village in Romania. He was a retired sorcerer and happened to be visited by a powerful family of mages, the clan of the arcanists. The oldest and most respected family in the magic society; you could think of them as their royalty."

He took a quick sip of his already cold tea, his eyes losing focus as he recollected the memory.

"They were in six at that time. The elder and head of the family along his three children, a daughter-in-law and a grandchild who was young Magus at the age of five." Master Fu scratched his thin moustache. "Even at that time he was already a promising prodigy in the mystic arts, but at the same time, he was already a broken boy with empty eyes."

"Let me guess" Volpina interrupted him, her lips in a thin line. "The burdens of expectations and abusive parents?"

"Precisely. He walked softly, rarely spoke and never showed any kind of emotion, thus approaching him at that time was beyond me." He took another sip and slowly blinked, his eyes watering, but trying to keep tears. "Fortunately, his older uncle quickly became a dear friend of mine in that trip."

Master Fu stood up and walked to one of his bookshelves, picking an old album and running through the pages until he found the picture he was looking for. It was a photo of Master Fu and another two adults.

Master Fu almost identical to what he looked nowadays, but with a little more of black hair. A tall and strong man with eyes that resembled stars in the midnight sky and long pitch-black hair tied in a low tail, his kind smile was complimented by the vast moustache and goatee adorned with rings of gold stood by his right. He wore a long grey overcoat that had a pentagram embroidered on the storm flap and a navy shirt could be seen under it.

On his left stood a woman much younger. She had the same eyes and hair, although she had styled it in an elegant oriental bun, the hairpins were green, possibly jade, and had a pentagram on the end. She wore a faded blue jeans and black tank top which complimented her athletic build. Her smile finished her far more playful and unconventional image of a mage.

"These are August and Juliet, the elder and youngest children of the Arcane Lord Francis." A mix of longing and sadness passed Master Fu face as he gave a disheartened smile. "August was an ambitious man with dreams of pacifying the world. He was unmatchable, but never once abused his power to oppress others. On the contrary, he trained his vast magic powers to help and support those in need and was incredibly overprotective of his only nephew."

"Juliet on the other hand was a spitfire." Master Fu gave a hearty chuckle. "Always getting into trouble, she was the best warrior of her generation. A fearless leader who tackled her problems with explosions and whatever she had at hand. She also happened to be the only one who could bring Magus to smile back then."

He paused for a moment, lost in the memories of lost friends, something Chat Noir hoped he'd never have to deal with, because losing his friends was the only thing that truly scared him, they were the only ties he had nowadays. He took the moment to voice a thought that occurred to him.

"Master Fu, what about the other child? The middle one?"

"His name was Faustian, a powerful arcanist specialized in blood magic, whose greed could only be matched by his wife, Yulla, the cruellest witch I have ever met. They were Magus' parents"

Chat gulped loudly even though for his throat was completely dry. Bad parenting was something he knew well enough, but he could be considered blessed for never have been hit by father so far. "Did they mistreat Magus?"

Master Fu's scowl was answer enough to that question, still he spoke it out loud. "They intended to raised Magus to be the most powerful weapon for them and for that they resorted to torture, both physical and emotional. Something that came to light much later."

The moment Master Fu uttered those words Ladybug's whole body tensed immediately. 'Why there were who thought of their children as nothing more than assets they could use and dispose?' She wondered bitterly.

However, her attention was brought to Chat, who was growling. She tightened her hold on his hand, breaking the feral behaviour. He soon found comfort and peace in her entrancing blue bell eyes full of sympathy. "Chat…".

One word, it was all that took for her to completely calm him, but at least now they could better understand why Magus acted the way he did. Having rotten parents could easily plunge you in a living hell. Solitude and harassment were like a strong acid, they corroded everything that was good in your life until nothing remained but bitterness and hatred.

That had been a path Chat came close to walking after his mom disappeared. It was only thanks to Ladybug, Nino, Alya and Marinete that he'd managed to survive and claw himself from that pit. He doubted Magus had that kind of support in a long time.

Master Fu gave an understanding nod, his slime sympathetic to Chat as he knew exactly what he had gone through. He then cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself. "As you can imagine, his childhood was harsh and unforgiving and his relatives couldn't take matters on their hands without concrete evidence of their wrong doings."

"But why didn't Magus tell the truth back then?" Volpina's inquire was a good one, though Chat had a suspicion he knew why.

"Because he was a child….and a genius" Master Fu answer was the simplest one and would suffice, but he saw the need to continue. "He was scared of what could happen to the only ones who loved him…"

He gave a dramatic pause, staring at each one of us, looking for something and for once Chat was considering asking for him to get to the point just like Queen Bee so often did when they visited the old master.

"And because he knew exactly how powerful his parents have become ever since embracing the Corruption.".

'Great, another charade…terrific' Ladybug and Chat thought together.

"The Corruption?" Ladybug asked in a voice full of apprehension and Chat could see the hair on the nape of her neck standing just by asking about it.

"I do not know exactly what it is, but according to Magus's brief explanation in the past, it is a force that alters you, granting immense strength at the cost of reducing you to your strongest desire and nothing more. It is a forbidden power that no mortal or immortal should ever hold."

"And let me guess, they went for the classic: more power" Chat said in a deadpanned tone, thinking the knowledge of fictional villains actually did help in real life from time to time.

"Exactly, Chat Noir. They started a mad run for even greater power no matter the cost to be paid" he entwined his fingers and brought his joined hands to his forehead.

"But what happened?" Queen Bee tried to hide the eagerness to hear the end of the story, but failed to do so.

"One day, Frollen confronted Faustian after finally having enough evidence, but ended murdered by his own son in front of August and Magus. This led to an internal strife in the clan of the arcanists, which escalated rather quickly after Magus told everything he been through."

He drank the last of his tea before continuing. "Faustian and Yulla proved to be too powerful and August perished stalling them until Juliet could send Magus to me, but not before he was gravely injured by his own father".

"Magus was close to death when I caught him, Juliet had already returned to battle her traitorous brother. I never discovered how she died in the end, but at least I could give the three of them the proper rites after I nursed Magus back to health."

Master Fu turned once again to the old album, turning its pages until a young boy with cold dark eyes came into view. "He was nine when it all happened, but only a year after the tragedy he decided that he would fight the battle his uncle and aunt couldn't. That was when he left."

"The last time we argued, I told him that he would need a greater motive than vengeance to win, but he wouldn't have any of that and disappeared to who knows where for ten years."

"But he said he wrote letters to you." Volpina stated, clearly intended on digging as much as possible on the matter.

Master Fu dropped his eyes to the ground as if trying to hide the shame. "He did, but I never replied until I had need of professional at dealing with curses a few years ago."

They all remained in silence for a while, the heroes with the exact same thought: Master Fu ignored Magus until he needed him.

"Why did you abandon him, master?" Chat tried being as polite as possible, but his accusing tone directed to Master Fu put all the others on alert. Chat was never one to confront their mentor so bluntly.

"And what happened to his parents?" Volpina really hoped those bastards had paid with their lives for the atrocities they committed, but her journalist instinct said otherwise.

"As far as I know, they are still alive and doing unspeakable things." That left a bad taste in Ladybug's mouth. Scratch that. For the first time, her whole being itched to urge Chat to cataclysm in each one of them.

Her friends' hard expression and murdering glint in their eyes confirmed that was a common desire. Heroes or not, some actions deserved severe punishments.

"Then…the ones he said he was hunting…" Ladybug started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Yes, he is after his parents' head" Master Fu spoke the most dreadful words of the night yet. Ladybug couldn't even fathom what it would take for a son to impose on himself as his life mission to put an end to his own parents and their crimes.

"But why does it have to be him!?" Ladybug's eyes burned with a furious fire at the injustice of the whole situation. "Why can't it be another?"

Master Fu let a heavy sigh and it occurred to Chat that he probably foresaw their reaction once he began telling Magus's past. "I'm not well versed in the complexity of magic, but to the best of my knowledge, the first reason is because an arcanist is a mage with immense power that can muster any sort of magic and such trait is connected to a single bloodline."

"The second reason is because there isn't any other that could hope to stand a chance of defeating them. The power of Corruption is too strong."

"So that's why he left in search of more power." Volpina pondered quietly. "He wants to be strong enough to end this mess without more casualties."

"Precisely" He stroke his goatee with that wise glint in his eyes. "And I can see you haven't decided if his path was a right or wrong one."

"Is that a bad thing, Master Fu?" Queen Bee spoke at last, having remained in silence for the most part of the story.

"Of course not, Queen Bee" chuckled Master Fu, but soon his expression turned far less joyful. "When you fight a war, there is no good or bad choice, only better or worse consequences and if your enemy is so dangerous that you can't afford mistakes, you have to fully commit to whatsoever your choice may be."

Chat was beginning to think they have been lucky to be kept on the dark for so long. This was proving to be way too much information to handle, but there still was something bugging him (beside Ladybug and all her glorious qualities).

"Master Fu, how does Hawk Moth fit in all this mess?"

For the first time in the night, Master Fu graced them with a straight answer. "Wayzz sensed a large curse spreading a few years ago and it too much for me to handle alone. Now, how Hawk Moth is related to all this is something only Magus knows and…". But before he could elaborate, the small bell from the clock that was over the drawers rang its soft tune, signalling that it was way over midnight on school day. Needless to say, the teens would be dead tired on the morning.

"Master Fu, please!" Chat pleaded with his best kitten eyes he could muster before he could even consider sending them away before giving some closure. Adrien hated cliff-hangers.

Master Fu hesitated before sighing in defeat. "Magus never disclosed to me how the curse was released or what he did to stop it". At our expecting gaze, he continued. "Though, considering he was adamant in keeping silent about it, I imagine it was somewhat related to his parents."

"Is there a chance for Hawk Moth to be his father?" Volpina's reasoning was undeniable.

"Fortunately, no." Master Fu dropped his shoulders, gently rubbing the nook of his neck, "A mage can't wield a miraculous, something about conflicting magic natures. Moreover, if Faustian was Hawk Moth, I doubt we would be alive now."

"Now, I think Hawk Moth is a victim but beyond that I do not know. Magus hasn't disclosed any other information regarding Hawk Moth." He said already gently ushering us to our own home to rest. "And even though I am against some of his methods, I have to agree with him that Hawkmoth is far less dangerous than the ones who might have created him and we should exploit this situation as much as we can."

"Master Fu". Ladybug's voice interrupted our mentor. "Why should you, or any of us for the matter, consider what Magus might think? He saved us, true, but didn't anything to actually earn our trust."

Master Fu pondered for a moment before answering. "I understand that can be a common thought of you, but rest assured that Magus wishes for your survival as much as me if not even more so."

Before she could interject Master Fu stopped me by raising his hand. "Also, it is his family mission to protect the miraculous and all the knowledge related to them."

"What?!" They shouted in unison. All Master Fu did was chuckle at our reaction.

"That might come as a surprise to you, but he is the true Master of the Miraculous. I am merely a Guardian of a small amount of knowledge."

"But it was you who was trained to become a guardian in the past." I stepped into the argument. "How come he can know more than you without proper training?"

"It was his family who created the Miraculous and the branch of guardians that I came from in order to prevent the knowledge from ever being lost." His eyes got unfocused, gazing in the horizon, a sigh that was becoming frequent aged eyes. "That was another reason for me to try to approach him and his family."

"WHAT!?" All the heroes shouted at the same time.

"Ladybug, remember when I told you that a long time ago the Miraculous were created by a powerful mage in order to protect this world?" She nodded remembering the story she heard some time before she introduced the old master to her partner clad in black leather and to Queen Bee and Volpina afterwards.

"Very well, that mage was his ancestor." Master Fu let that tiny bit of crucial information sink as the teens faces were mixes of bulging eyes of surprise and scowls of concern.

This time it was Chat who broke the trance first, swallowing in a useless attempt to get rid of dry sensation in his throat. "That means his parents also know about the Miraculous". Ladybug was surprised that her partner found the strength to utter the words that she had been too scared to say out loud.

Master Fu calmly looked into each of heroes' eyes, accessing the fear and doubts in them. "That is a risk we must take into consideration even if Magus says otherwise".

The clock rang again startling everyone. That conversation left all of them tense, but the four heroes groaned a moment later. It was one a.m. on a school day and they would be closer to zombies than living human beings when morning comes.

"I held you long enough when you should be resting, but before you go." He scooted the turtle kwami in his hand and brought him to his head level. "Wayzz, could you pick the satchel on the third row of the fourth shelve?"

All the kwami did was nod and mumble a 'yes, master', before zooming to another room, coming back a moment later with a small beige linen satchel and placing it in Master Fu's hands.

"Here, drink this with your tea, it will help you sleep more easily tonight." He extended four neatly folded envelopes. "A recipe of my own to help bring peace to a troubled mind".

Something clicked in Ladybug's mind. "Is that for insomnia?"

"Yes, it is" Master Fu smiled at them. "Heroes need their sleep and I know that anxiety and inner turmoil don't help with that".

They took the envelopes and quickly dissolved the mixture in the tea, turning everything in a single gulp. There was no more time to stall if they wished to get as much needed sleep as possible.

Volpina and Queen Bee hurriedly waved at Master Fu before flying through a window and off to their homes. Their lack of respect for the old master was something that bothered Chat Noir, although Master Fu seemed to disregard any sort of malice from them.

Ladybug stood up, giving a final squeeze on Chat's hand. Being partners for over a year now brought them together in a close friendship based on respect and trust. They were bound by the boundaries of their identities, of their masks, but that didn't stop them from seeking comfort and reassurance whenever it was wanted or needed. That was what best friends were for.

"Thank you for your time, Master Fu" She bowed slightly, a gest returned by their mentor and zipped through the window the other two heroines had left moments before, but not before throwing Chat a last look over her shoulder. "Goodnight, Chat".

She was off before he could reply, leaving Chat to watch her form disappear in the dead of the night with a content grin plastered on his face. "Goodnight, milady". God, there weren't words enough to describe such amazing woman or what she did with him.

"I should be going to". He sighed, turning to Master Fu who was currently placing all the used cups in a small wooden board. Chat was quick to walk to Master Fu's side before he could finish placing the cups. "Let me help you, Master"

"You are too kind, Adrien" The old man smiled fondly at Chat, while the hero himself shifted nervously. It was such an odd feeling being called by his civilian name instead of his heroic alter ego when donning the black cat mask.

"It's the least I could do since we were the ones who barged at such unholy hours". And remembering something Plagg told him the day they met Magus for the first time that has been bothering him. "Master, excuse me for asking, but how strong is Magus?".

Master Fu pondered for a moment as they walked into the kitchen and place the cups in the sink. "I don't know how powerful he really is, though if he wishes to take this fight at his own accord I suspect he is at least as strong as his uncle and aunt were."

"And how strong were they?" As usual, questioning Master Fu never led to a straight answer.

"Physically speaking, their bodies are no different ffrom yours without the suit, however their magic arsenal were remarkable". He did the dishes while Chat rinsed the cups and put them to dry over a piece of cloth. "I never witnessed their spells in a real combat, but in her sparing sessions, Juliet was undeniable stronger then the seven miraculous of yours and Ladybug's set or even the twelve miraculous from the Chinese zodiac I hold."

Chat gulped feeling his throat as dry as a desert. He was beginning to understand the ordeal that Magus had ahead of him and thanking that his own family problems weren't that bad after all. Nothing like putting things into another perspective.

With all cups cleaned, Master Fu walked Chat Noir back to the window they used. "I know it is hard, but try not to think too much into this."

"And about Magus' idea?" Chat couldn't help but wonder how much stronger he could get. If it meant he could protect his city and his lady more easily, he wasn't all against it.

"I know he has yours best interest in mind as much as I do, especially since he feels responsible for the problem." He turned to Chat featuring his usual wise master smile. "We are both grown man, just give us some time and we will compromise on something."

"If you say so, Master" Chat bowed deeply towards Master Fu and pick his staff on his lower back. "Goodnight, Master Fu".

Master Fu on his part bowed and bid farewell to the hero with a kind smile. "Goodnight, Chat Noir".

Chat was soon vaulting through the streets and roofs of Paris, taking a scenic route to the Agreste mansion with both the intend of extending his time away from his house and tiring himself a little more.

It was probably around two in the morning when he decided to call a night after having taken a stroll around the city that ended at top of Eiffel Tower. However, two figures standing at the Trocadero caught his attention. One wore a bright red Hawaiian shirt that was unmistakable, the other a fancy carnival mask that reflected the dim moonlight; Master Fu and Magus.

They were too far to distinguish their features, much less hear anything that was being said, but there didn't seem to be any of prior hostility between then now by their demeanour.

Chat climbed down the tower as stealthily as he could, trying his best to not alert any of the two. Master Fu had an incredible sixth sense and he wouldn't be surprised if Magus could sense him or his miraculous after hearing what he heard.

When he reached the beans right below the first floor of the tower, Master Fu and Magus had climbed down the steps and where standing on the other end of the Pont d'Iéna. Thanks to his enhanced sight, he now could even perfectly see even Master Fu's wrinkles.

They walked slowly, Magus was probably talking as Master Fu only nodded. Never breaking their pace, Chat was beginning to get restless at their increasing closeness. It was a matter of time before either of them noticed him.

When they were almost crossing the bridge and Chat seriously considering making a dash through Champ de Mars, a high pitched scream pierced the silence of the night startling the three of them.

Chat turned his head so fast he wondered how it was still connected with his neck, but that thought was forgotten as soon as he saw what was the commotion.

There, at the top of the stairs of the Trocadero, someone was being chased by three much larger figures.

The first thing that Chat took notice of the victim was her small stature; the second were the neon green snakes coiling around her arms; the third was the pink hair…

Chat Noir's blood ran cold at the sight of his classmate Alix being chased by three thugs. "What the hell is she out at this hour?" He muttered under his breath. "Only super heroes, criminals and drunks are out this late!"

The thugs were already upon her. Alix might have been fast on her rollerblades, but she couldn't outrun three grown men on her feet. One soon was upon her, grabbing her wrist and twisting it to make her stop and drop the shiny object she had in her hand.

It was probably the burst of adrenaline, but Chat could see her face contort in a mix of utter fear and pain. Chat readied himself to lunge at them, taking aim at the aggressor so he could free his friend.

However, he didn't have the chance to be the hero this time.

Magus emerged from the thin air delivering a round kick right at the head of the criminal and sending him flying away from Alix. She spun after being freed from his clutch, losing her balance, but was held by Magus before she hit the ground.

He held her tightly in his left arm, quickly covering her with his oversized cape so only her head could be spotted much thanks to her pink hair. With his right hand he summoned his staff and slammed its blade on the ground creating a shockwave that sent the thugs flying away.

They were quick to recover and flee as fast as they could, since Magus had decided to go a little over the board and shot a few fire balls at them.

When he was sure that Alix was safe, Magus released her and waved to his right and words left his hand to float on the thin air. Soon after Alix's watch appeared in his hand and was quickly returned to her.

They seemed to talk for a moment, only to later walk away together, Magus' cape protecting Alix from the chill of the spring night. At least he had some sense to not leave her alone at this hour.

A whistle at the base of the tower brought Chat's attention to Master Fu who was gesturing for him to climb down. Once the blond was back to ground level, Master Fu inquired. "Impressive, isn't?"

"Oh shit…busted' Chat rubbed the back of his head, a habit he picked through the years and he always did when embarrassed. "Yes, it was" He mumble to which Master Fu answered chuckling.

"It seems I was mistaken about him" Master Fu begun once he stopped laughing at Chat's shyness at being caught red handed. "He still true to his heart".

"What does that mean, master?" Chat asked softly, still slightly embarrassed.

"It means your training begin tomorrow" Master Fu unceremoniously stated, leaving Chat to pick his jaw from the floor. "And what were his words…ah yes, he said he won't go easy on you, pretty boy."

"Ha! The only one I wish would go easy on me is Ladybug!" Chat let his bravado took the best of him, quickly remembering on whose presence he was and turning a brilliant shade of red.

For the first time, Master Fu left the hero holding stomach from laughing so much. Needless to say, Adrien didn't get a drop of decent sleep that night.

His brain was too preoccupied in constantly remembering his greatest embarrassment yet. That and the anxiety of discovering new heights.

* * *

Well, that's it folks! Another chapter down! And who knows how many still to go...this will either be the death of me or the salvation to my passion.

Once again I thank each one of you who read my work! You don't know how much the number of views boost my confidence in this little hobby (maybe not for long if I decide to go serious into this business). All of you make this amateur writer immensely happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

L.E-Rae, I give it to you, though I'm still waiting for a plot twist ;)

Now, few personal words for those who might read. Last month this fandom suffered a great loss. Maerynn, an amazing writer who inspired and touched many with her skilled words, passed away due to a tragic car accident, according to her colleagues in AO3. My deepest condolences to her family and friends. May your soul rest in peace!

Please, everyone! Read her stories! They are incredible and should be remembered !


	6. Chapter 6 - Name and change

They kept jumping from roof to roof, never standing still for more than a second. That was what he told them to do this rainy night. The training was again focused on maneuverability and special awareness.

They were using the storm to practice their maneuvers since it effectively offered protection from prying eyes while providing greater difficulty to their movements as they had to keep in mind to where, when and how to jump in order to avoid interfering with one another and keeping avoiding Magus's attacks.

Chat Noir was already out of commission, lying on a nearby roof after having been hit by a chunk of ice straight to the face. Magus was being especially merciless with them this time. Barely giving them time to think on their next move.

"Keep on the move!" He shouted not far from them. "If you stop, you are dead!".

"I much prefer life" Volpina tried to fill Chat's place as the jester only to be cut short by another icicle flying by her head.

"Fighting magic casters is much trickier than an akuma". Master Fu calm yet loud voice reached Ladybug despite the storm that was raging over the city. He was being protected by translucent sphere cast by Magus before their training session had begun. "They rely on preparation, so you must be ready to face even the unexpected".

"How can we be ready for the unexpected when we don't expect it!?" Queen Bee shouted somewhere on the left of Ladybug, before slipping off the railing she had just landed and plummeted to the street below.

Volpina dived after her on the following moment, grabbing the other's waist while running across the wall until she could jump back to the roof where Magus was standing. Queen Bee mouthed a silent thank you and launched herself at the caster of the mayhem around them, calling her power in hope of stopping him.

But before she could hit him with Venom, he spun and waved his staff at her side, sending her flying off again. Ladybug threw her yo-yo to catch her and bring her unconscious form back up. She knew from past experience that being struck by Magus' staff was the same as being hit by an entire wall made of concrete. Not pleasant at all.

"Your miraculous give off an aura that any mage with proper training can sense, so if you want to sneak on me, you must first learn to hide that aura in order to ambush me" Magus thundering voice echoed above the storm. He surely had just woken up half the neighborhood, but didn't seem to care.

Now only she and Volpina were still standing against Magus. At this times, she hated his mask as it completely hid his face and made it impossible to grasp at his expression.

She heard her friend call her power, a ball of orange light enveloping them and creating several copies of them. They knew Mirage would only buy little time, but every second they lasted longer was a victory.

Magus seemed unimpressed as he hadn't changed his stance. It had actually the opposite effect. He released his hold on the spell that sustained the flying icicles, which evaporated on the spot, and started a slow march towards them.

"Your illusion is still weak, Fox" he said in a calm voice, a grey smoke forming from the tip of the blade of his staff. "You have to understand your place and your power"

With that, the cloud of smoke completely covered him only to disperse afterwards.

"Terrific…" Ladybug cursed under her breath. Whenever Magus pulled the disappearing act, someone was bound to be knock out next.

"And why does he keep saying that? It's the third time this week alone" Volpina grumbled beside her. She commanded the copies to start running wild, trying to catch Magus before he could be done with them.

"And why does he keep calling me Fox?" she backed on Ladybug, lowering herself to a defensive stance.

"I don't k…" Ladybug was interrupted went she noticed the smoke appearing on her right with the corner of her eye, but was to slow to warn the other in time.

"Because that isn't your name" Magus's voice came along with a kick that sent Volpina rolling over the wet roof tiles.

"Alya!" She heard Ladybug shout before she too was hit by his staff between her shoulder blades, making all air escape her lungs before she fell unconscious.

Volpina's mirage faded one after the other, until only she remained, having recovered soon enough and stood her guard high against the mage, ready to defend.

However, when he lost his footing on a metal plate, she seized the opportunity and aimed at him.

He tried to recover, but his movements had suddenly become slower. Not that Alya would notice or care at this moment. She broke through his guard, her knee connecting with his chest with all the strength she had left. She could fill the bones of his chest cracking under the pressure, a sickening sound only perceptible by her enhanced sound coming from a rib.

He backed several steps before he fell to his knees, coughing hard.

"Finally!" She cheered "How is that? Does it hurt?" She sneered at him. "Will you stop calling me Fox? I have a name just like the others". She was mad at him. There was no other word that would describe her emotions and she needed to vent those emotions before they consumed her.

"Sorry, Alya, but I can't do that just yet" He managed to say between the coughs, raising his head just in time as a lightning illuminate the sky and she saw red streaks running the lower part of his mask.

She felt nauseous at the site, knowing it was her doing.

"Magus!" She ran to his side. For all the pain he caused them during the training sessions, he never deliberately harmed or hurt them and even when he did, it was much more bearable than any akuma they had fought and they also had greater healing capabilities them normal people. A bonus to help with the burden of the miraculous.

'No pain, no gain' he used to say.

"I'm sorry! I didn't…" She started, but he raised his hand to interrupted her, slowly recovering his breath. He proceeded to uncork a small viable that was hidden inside his cloak and drank all of it in one go.

He didn't say a word for a while, but she could almost hear the grimace in his features. Whatever he had just drank, it certainly didn't taste good.

"It's ok, Alya" She notice that for the first time he didn't called her 'Fox'. "That was actually a pretty good hit".

"I saw an opening and went with the flow" She said in a low voice. He cracked the first laugh she had ever heard him give yet. That until he started to cough up blood again. "Oh gods! What did I do?!"

"Aside from giving a decent bruise and some well-deserved pain, nothing I won't recover" He finally said after regaining his composure. "And congratulations, Alya. You are the first of the group to learn how to fight light a true warrior."

"What do you mean?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"You fought like kids before, only swinging right and left, wasting so much precious time thinking when that was supposed to be as natural as breathing." She didn't have a reply to him immediately.

"Thanks, I guess" She finally gave a shy smirk and helped him to his feet, it was strange helping someone much taller than her with almost zero effort. Once he was sure of himself, Magus released her hold on him and, leaning heavily on the staff, made his way back to where the others were lying.

"Just one question" She waited for his response, to which he waved his hand and nodded in a conceding gesture. "Why am I the only one you call fox? I never hear you calling Ladybug…well…ladybug…not the best example, damnit".

Magus chuckled at her antics. "No, it wasn't, but I understand your question." He tapped each of the three knocked out heroes and they were covered with the grey fog Magus used for transportation. "And the answer couldn't be simpler"

"Volpina isn't a name you choose. It was given to you by the media as if it could take the place of the akuma, giving it a better idea to be associated with." He explained referring to when Lila was akumatized the first time. "And that image interferes with you powers and how you see yourself."

"How?" She urged on "How does a simple name affects me?"

"Because words have weights and our names, especially the ones we chose ourselves are even heavier. They mean a part of what we are, the part the world see.". He said without further elaborating, the grey fog already rising around Alya before she could notice.

"Wait!" She tried to move away, but it was too late. She closed her eyes once and when she opened, she was standing in the middle of her room like every time he did that.

"I hate when he does that" she released her transformation, several fruits cookies already prepared for Trixx in a plate over her bed.

"Don't beat yourself to much over this, Alya" Trixx's high pitched voice reached her between the bites. "Magus had years of Spartan training before any of you, even the Guardian in his prime would be helpless against him on one on one. And he is even worse than your friend Adrien when it comes to social behavior".

"How much Spartan are we talking here, Trixx?" She asked the little god. "All that we know is that his parent make Gabriel Agreste looks like a doting father in comparison".

"I don't know the details of his childhood, if that's what you want to know" He took another bite on his fourth cookie. Alya was still amazed how something so small could eat so much. "But I know that for anyone to grow faster, they need to have magic infused on themselves by a third party, much like he is doing with all of you and that can hurt considerably if done directly to the body".

"Wait, what?" Alya was at loss, she was never told that.

"Although he is certainly being as gentle as he can…" Trixx went on ignoring his holder until Alya grabbed him by the tail and forced his attention to focus on her.

"What do you mean he is infusing magic on us?"

"Oh! I thought you'd have noticed by then". Trixx gave the most innocent face he could muster, however Alya wasn't about to let him go so easily. "Fine, but if anyone ask, you didn't hear it from me".

"Magus have been forcing little bits of raw mana inside the miraculous to awaken all your powers as soon as possible, which would otherwise take decades to be mastered. A time you clearly don't have."

Alya tried to interject, but Trixx silenced her with a wave of his little paw. "No, you wanted to hear it, so now you will hear all of it". It was weird to be scolded by the naturally easy going and overly excited kwami.

"Over ten millennia ago, a power beyond your understanding threatened this world. In order to protect it, the miraculous were created by Magus's ancestor at the cost of her existence so she could harness the power of kwamis like me into this world and seal away the threat".

Alya tried once again to ask something, but the dejected look on Trixx's face stopped her this time.

"Please, Alya, just listen for now, ok?" He asked softly, barely above a whisper. She just nodded and let him have his time.

"Kwamis, on the order hand, are naturally free beings, quantic gods, fragments of the reflection of this reality" Alya clearly wasn't understanding, so Trixx tried his best to make things simpler. "Think of us as tiny pieces of the universe. Tikki is creation, Plagg is destruction, I'm illusion, Wayzz is protection, Pollen is subjection, Nooroo is transmission and Duusu is manifestation, just to name the my own set."

"So when together, all kwamis are, like what… this universe?" Alya tried to make sense of what she had just been told.

"No quite, the kwamis exist to mirror the universe, we are gods whose sole purpose is to represent parts of it, we were never supposed to take part in it. However, because of our nature, we can interfere with the universe, at a cost, of course".

"So Magus' ancestor payed the price for binding you guys on the miraculous?" Alya tried and Trixx nodded in agreement.

"Yes. The power liberated during our _imprisonment_ was enough to seal away the threat" He finished, stressing on word in particular.

"You were free before and now you are unwillingly bound to the miraculous" Alya rationalized "That's the same as slavery! Can we undo it?"

"I doubt even Magus would know how to undo the binding and it doesn't bother us anymore". Trixx commented light hearted.

"But that just Stockholm syndrome" Alya snarled back angrily.

"No, not anymore at least" Trixx was delighted in seen his chosen wishing to make justice, she was indeed one of the best he ever had. "We found a meaning we didn't have before, he found a purpose and more important, we found dear friends. There were lows on the way, but the highs for outweigh them. You alone far outweigh everything bad I had ever gone through, Alya".

Her eyes started to swell and water at his sincere words, she always had a soft spot for her little furry friend, now more so than ever.

"I'm glad I could be useful" She replied, brushing a tear of the corner of her eye with her finger, a part of her noticing Trixx wanted to change that specific subject as soon as possible. She complied.

"Useful? Ha! I've been on cloud nine ever since Ladybug picked you out for me!" He zipped all around her until he came to nuzzle amidst her locks.

"I couldn't have asked for a better or cuter partner myself" Alya laughed when his tail brushed against her ear.

"Now, back on topic" She finally said after the giggling died. "How is he putting magic inside of us again?"

"Not you" Trixx replied, flying towards her necklace "It is your miraculous that have been receiving raw mana, so its potential can be unlocked more easily."

"That explain why we were handling the akumas much easier since we started training" She remembered that every fight they had with Hawkmoth's victims was becoming increasingly easier and faster. "Is the training just for covering?"

"No, of course not!" Trixx chuckled "Even a power granted takes a while to get used to. That's the purpose of the training…"

"To make us ready for the powers we unlock?" Alya completed his phrase, waiting for a confirmation that came as vigorous nods from the kwami.

"But how does he do that?"

"Remember his staff?" Trixx asked and she grimaced. Of course she remembered. The blood thing always sent them home unconscious and painfully sore on the next day. "That's how he does! He conducts the mana through the staff into the miraculous while you are transformed."

Although Trixx explanation seemed simple, she had a feeling things quite as simple.

"Sneak son of a bitch" Alya shot between her clenched teeth. "Isn't that dangerous? Or couldn't he do that with less pain involved?"

"Not that I'm aware of for both. The miraculous must be in use for this to work, but since the miraculous itself tries to protect its holder to some degree, it rejects most of the magic, thus creating a shockwave that renders you unconscious and hurting."

"Well, that explain a few things." Alya scratched Trixx behind his ears, earning a content hum from him. "He could at least explain a few things to us beforehand."

"I think he consider this pointless since you wouldn't probably trust him anyway." Trixx answer was a needle to Alya's consciousness, it was true. They didn't trust Magus in the beginning and if she was being honest to herself, she still had her doubts regarding him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear what Trixx had said afterwards. "Sorry, Trixx, can you repeat, please?"

"Oh, nothing, Alya, it was nothing." He shrugged aside and went back to his cookies, munching them contentedly.

Alya decided to let it aside as another topic was nagging her mind. The last words he had directed to her that night.

"Trixx, how important is a name for us?"

"That's a tricky question since every species reacts differently to names" he wondered "A name can mean many things or none at all. That's something you have to figure by yourself, what does your name mean to you?"

She agreed with him. It was a tricky question and one without an easy answer. Alas, it was also a question her tired mind wouldn't willingly try to answer now.

They remained in silence for a while until Trixx spoke again. "Hey, Alya, don't you have to meet Alix and Marinette tomorrow for your little project?"

"Fuck! With everything that was going on, I completely forgot about it! Thanks, pal! She hurried, readying everything that she would might need for Alix's secret plan to finally stop Marinette from stuttering near Adrien.

She didn't know what her friend was planning, but she sounded pretty sure she would succeed where they failed so far.

Either way, it was worth a shot.

"What I do out of love" She said more to herself, a small smile on her lips.

Once everything was in place and she was ready for bed, she turned to her kwami. "Take your time, Trixx. You know I can sleep with the lights on."

"Don't worry, Alya, I won't take long." The little fox then proceeded to gulp the remaining cookie in a single bite, earning a giggle from his chosen.

"Ok, buddy, goodnight and sleep well" She bid the kwami, gently petting him and made her way to bed.

Once settle, Trixx came floating and landed on top of her head. "Goodnight, Alya. Thank you for everything."

Despite her tiredness, her mind refused to shut down. She tried to make sense of everything she had been told, especially how Magus seemed more connected with them than he let on. She remained awake until Trixx rolled off her head, yet didn't wake up.

She held back a giggle that tried to escape her, cupping the kwami in her hand she finally let herself relax.

When sleep finally took hold of her, she had the best night since Magus appeared in their lives.

(…)

"Wake up, Marinette!" Her mother's voice came from the trapdoor for the third time in the last five minutes and it wouldn't be long before she came to check on her since she knew Marinette had a school project to do and her group agreed to meet on the Saturday, but Marinette couldn't muster any strength in her tired body. Everything was hurting….hell! Even breathing was hurting!

' _Now I know how many muscles I use to breath and walk_ ' she thought bitterly rolling to the side so she could get some kind of leverage and pull herself from the bed. She found some in the small handrail of her stair and took great care when climbing the steps down, for she knew it wouldn't be easy to get up again if she fell.

"Marinette, I'm worried about you." Tikki said in a soft tone which her chosen greatly appreciated. On their first week, they learned that Tikki's morning squeals always gave Marinette terrible headaches whenever she woke up like a zombie.

"I will survive, Tikki." She petted the small deity sitting on her shoulder while slowly made her way to her wardrobe wishing she could remain in her pajamas all day, but settling with a plain white shirt a size bigger and a pair of soft jeans shorts.

Not the best choice of outfit for an aspiring designer, but it was comfortable and in the state she was, she would take comfort over looks without a second thought. Deciding her outfit was good enough, she gave Tikki her morning cookie, grabbed her purse and make her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Her mother cheerfully greeted her as she was setting the table for her breakfast. "I'll be going now, dear. Your father needs all the help he can get with a big order we got last night, but I took the liberty of preparing a few things before for you and your friends".

"Thanks, Mamam, you're the best, you know?" Marinette tightly hugged her mother and took her place at the table. She silently ate the oatmeal her mother had prepared for her, picking the bag of snack her father had just backed for her and her friends.

Words couldn't explain how much she was grateful for being their daughter as she experienced every day the love and care the backers had in their enormous golden hearts.

As if on her cue, Tikki appeared at her side and started devouring an entire row of macaroons "Sorry Marinette, but your father's baking skill are the best I have ever tasted!". Having a little deity of thousand years earnestly munching the sweets made Marinette giggle despite everything.

It was these little moments of silliness and peace that she was glad to have Tikki in her life. No matter what they might face, in the next day the kwami of luck and creation would be jumping and beaming at everyone and everything with the greatest joy in the world. That was the way she was.

Marinette hadn't even finish her bowl of oatmeal when Alya burst through the door, stomping her way to her friend. Luckily, Tikki flew to her purse, as she was always fast to hide and could easily phase through objects and cloths.

"Girl! What's taking you so long?" Alya shouted already grabbing Marinette's arm and dragging her, she almost hadn't time to pick the bag her mother just gave her. "We'll be late if we don't leave now!" Marinette swallow a whimper that threatened to escape her his when Alya pulled her.

"Come on, Alya!" Marinette protested taking deep breaths, but did nothing to free herself. It was useless trying to brakes free of Alya's death grip, especially when your body is already tired and hurting from all the beating she took as Ladybug. "For the first time in forever I'm not late, so why rush everything?"

"Girl, what am I gonna do with you?" Alya turned to Marinette, but didn't let go of her nor slowed her march. "You and Alix are set to debate with Adrien and Max about technology next week and do you truly believe you can beat your stuttering and put up a fight against the two biggest nerds of the school in just seven days?"

It was true her chances of winning were terrible slim, however winning the argument wasn't her goal. It was getting rid of her shyness near Adrien for good and it was just a coincidence that Ms. Mendeleiev's project happen to give her the chance to finally be able to talk to Adrien normally with akumas attacking or crazy fan mobs running after them.

To make things even better, Alix agreed to focus in helping her rather the project. Alix was hellish smart when she wanted to and a single school project wouldn't jeopardize her grades. The same went for Alya as she also agreed to help in their endeavor as soon as she heard from them.

They made their way to Alix's house, which was near the Louvre, chatting about anything and everything. Alix's house was an old apartment with even older antiques inside and, although Marinette have known Alix for years, her house still surprised her. Century old artifacts, paintings, sculptures, mechanism, clocks, replicas and another infinite assortment of documents and photos were always neatly organized in the baroque living room where Mr. Kubdel usually worked.

The simple yet practical kitchen was on the left, while the bedrooms were on a corridor on the right. All in all, it was a house well lived and not that extravagant given how rich Alix's family was and where she lived.

They had just ringed the bell of Alix's door when Alya nudge Marinette's side with her elbow "So, girl, are you ready to get rid of your crush-related-mind-breaking-stuttering?".

"Very funny, Alya" Marinette answered unamused "And how do you and Alix pretend to do that without said crush? I doubt you could smuggle Adrien in her house." She paused for a moment, considering what she had just said "And I'm not daring you to do it. I don't want my best friend to go to jail".

One can never underestimate Alya Césaire and her relentless will to follow her own crazy ideas.

"Relax, girl! I promise that this don't involve kidnapping models". Alya joked, but when Marinette wasn't so sure.

Before either could reply, the door sprung open and Alix was already pulling them inside and ushering them to her room. "Kidnapping is the next step should this one fail". The mischievous glint in their pink haired friend reminded Marinette that Alix was another force of nature to not be trifled with.

However, as she wasn't paying attention to where she was pushing them, Marinette and Alya were rammed into Mr. Kubdel, who had just entered the living room caring several files that were sent flying all across.

"We are so sorry, Mr. Kubdel!" Gasped both teens already crouching to pick the dropped papers and photos.

"Don't worry, girls" He chuckled and helped them to their feet. "I know my daughter doesn't necessary pay much attention to where she is going, despite having an excellent special awareness. She even managed to run me into a wall a couple of months ago."

"Very funny, dad" Alix replied deadpanned with a roll of eyes, which seemed only amused her father even more.

"And might I know the reason for this girl-time?" The old curator asked them with a truly curious expression. Marinette and Alya were surprised since it was rare for any adult, specially someone like the curator of the Egyptian exposition in the Louvre, to care for what they were going to do. Besides Marinette's parents, but they were so caring about anyone that it only seemed natural to them.

"We are trying to get rid of Marinette shyness around Adrien" Alix explained much to Marinette's mortification. Being exposed to her friends was one thing, but being exposed to her friends' parents wasn't something she ever wanted.

"Ah! Young Miss Dupain-Cheng infamous stuttering! I remember seeing it personally once when your class went to the museum on a school project" Mr. Kubdel laughed, but soon stopped when he noticed her downcast look and almost teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, it was unkind and uncalled on my part" He knelt and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm certain Adrien will soon see how wonderfully kind and talented young lady you are". He gave her a sincere smile and Marinette knew Alix's father wasn't a bad person, so there was no need to hold a grudge for something that even she agreed had become tragically comic.

"Thanks, Mr. Kubdel, but I think my romantic life could easily be famous comedy one of this days if I ever write a book about it" They all laughed, the prior incident soon forgotten.

"Well, I'm going to leave you girls to your machinations, but don't do anything dangerous". Mr. Kubdel was already at the door, leaving for work after quickly organizing the fallen papers. "I know for experience that love can make you take unnecessary risk."

"Don't worry, dad!" Alix stepped to the door, giving her father a last hug before he left. "We promise to not jump off a building. Love you!"

He gave a hearty laughed at his daughter's antics. "I know you won't and I love you too, Alix." The door closed with a soft click and they were at last alone to proceed with their plan.

"Your dad is actually pretty cool, Alix!" Alya exclaimed once the door was safely locked. "I've never seen another adult besides Marinette's folks to be interested in what a bunch of teenagers are up to nowadays".

"Yeah, I'm lucky for that. Dad always wanted to know what Jalil and I were doing, especially after mom died" She pulled the pocket watch that now hanged from a thin chain on her neck and traced the delicate lines of the ornamentations. "I just wish I learned to appreciate it sooner".

"I sure he is happy for you, no matter what" Alya ruffed Alix's pink hair and Marinette vigorous nodded.

"Thanks, girls, but enough sentimentalism!" Alix pushed them through her house until they were in her room.

Alix's bedroom wasn't fancy or anything. Actually, it wasn't even what someone would expect from a tomboy like her. There was some poster of rock bands and famous roller bladers plastered on the wall, but besides that, it was pretty standard.

She had widow bed with sand colored covers on the corner, there were several shelves over it where she pilled books, trophies she earned and a few cans of spray ink for her graffiti. Her small closet was open reveling the astonishing amount of sport clothes she owned and under the window a wooden desk where he left her notebook and computer.

Nothing out of ordinary, except the huge tome over the nightstand. It was a massive black hard leather covered book, the kind that Alya had only seen in museums. Moreover, the only distinguishable sing on it was a strange and old fashioned golden hourglass.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of reading, Alix" Alya commented pointing towards the enormous book "Whatever that may be, it looks old…really old".

"Oh! That's…" Alix rushed to the book, took it in her arms and hid it somewhere in her closet, effectively away from any praying eyes. "That's just a little project I'm doing with my dad".

Although Alya wasn't buying that, she shrugged at Alix's response. It wasn't the time to turn Inquisitor Alya mode on yet, since it would likely hinder any kind of progress they could make with Marinette.

Meanwhile, Marinette was desperately trying to keep herself awake and from getting to nervous with whatever crazy idea Alix had come up this time. Her last try ended with clumsy Marinette flailing hopelessly in a 70s themed skating nightclub.

The embarrassment of that memory still burned in her brain from time to time.

"If you say so…" she shouted, startling linking her arm with Marinette's and forcing her to sit on Alix's bed. "Anyway, let's get this over with!"

"Okay…" Marinette complied to Alya's pull, though uneasiness begun once again to settle on her stomach. "But you haven't told me what's the plan yet".

"You gonna love it!" Alya said practically jumping on her feet from excitement "Alix had an insane idea!"

"But how something crazy can actually help me?" Marinette argued back.

"Hush!" Alix interrupted her "And prepare to be amazed with my geniality!". She them produced a massive number of pictures of Adrien in all kinds of outfits…or the lack of it due to some swimwear and even an underwear ad he did once.

Needless to say, Marinette looked like a tomato close to fainting from all the blood that rushed to her cheeks, much to Alya and Alix's delight. They were both grinning madly over Marinette's reaction.

"C-come on, g-girls…" Marinette whimpered, trying to regain some sort of composure. "We already tried extreme exposure and it didn't work."

"But it isn't just exposure this time" Alix replied taking her watch off and holding it in front of Marinette's face. "We're adding hypnosis!"

"That was…" Marinette was looking for a way to be disrespectful towards her friend's idea. "Alya, help me out here, please."

"How about anti-climactic?" Alya considered after a brief moment "Hey, don't take me wrong Alix, but we were expecting something, I don't know, more tangible or watchable at least". Marinette wondered how much Alya had known before agreeing with this.

"You two have too little faith for your own good, you know" Alix replied, a bit of annoyance sipping in her low voice, she always hated when people didn't take her seriously.

"Come on, Alix, don't take it seriously" Alya tried to reason "I was expecting some projecting or a sculpture of a naked Adrien".

"Fine…" Alix grumbled, not fulling forgiving her friends and was just waiting to prove them wrong. "I learned a few tricks and Marinette is going to be the perfect guinee pig for this one"

"If you are so sure of this, then least see how good you are" Alya moved to the bed and started forcing Marinette to lay down.

"Hey!" The bluenette protested "Don't I have saying in this?"

"No" both girls said in unison much to her disbelief.

"With friends like you, I'm beginning to wonder if I should ask Chloe to help me next time" Marinette teased them.

"Oh you wouldn't!" Alya faked hurt by dramatically placing a hand over her chest, perhaps she was staying too much time with Chat as Volpina for her own good. "Chloe would never be a bff like I am!"

"And she would never help you to get Adrien" Alix completed, amused at their antics.

' _It was true. If it involves Adrien, then Chloe is more likely to behead me and burn my body just to make sure no one will be between her and Adrien_ ' Marinette thought bitterly. Although Chloe was much better since she was chosen by Chat Noir to help with her mother, she was still insufferable sometimes.

"You two are impossible" Marinette complained, but still complied with Alya's push and made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. ' _Ok…this might not be so bad after all'_ she thought _'with this I can rest a bit more too'._

"Ready?" Alix asked Marinette to which she only nodded in return. She was already getting sleepy and the sooner they started, the sooner she could sleep it through.

Alix positioned herself beside Marinette and with the watch properly tied so that Marinette would be facing it despite laying on her back, she begun moving it like a pendulum, ever so slowly, back and forth.

Soon, Marinette's body begun to feel heavy and sluggish, she felt something falling over her eyes and rubbed them to remove whatever it was stopping her from relaxing, but there was nothing on her skin.

She thought it was weird, but since Alya hadn't said anything about Alix sprinkling strange substances over her, she decided to ignore it, brushing it aside as some sort of hallucination her tired brain had played on her.

"Are you sure this is safe, Alix?" she said between yawns. It wouldn't be long before sleep took her and she was very happy to oblige.

"I believe it is" Alix answered truthfully to which Marinette only hummed in acknowledgement. "We will be here with you all the time"

"That's right, Marinette" Alya gently stroked her hair with a soft smile on her lips. "We won't go anywhere while you take your nap".

Marinette mumbled something on the lines of a thank you, but it ended sounding more like a low snore than anything else. She was already out, sinking deeper into her sleep with each passing moment.

"Okay, Alix, she is out" Alya whispered, not wanting to awake Marinette to soon. "What now?"

"We make her dream of Adrien in every possible scenario she might have imagined" Alix begun to explain her idea, silently placing her watch over a table near her. "Okay, Marinette, this will be a little crazy and perhaps overly-stimulating, but is all for your own good"

She cracked her knuckles and took deep breaths, focusing all her attention to the task ahead. She had been studying for this and it was time for some practical experience. "Come on, girl" she thought to herself _"You can do this"._

"Think of Adrien" she began placing her left hand on Marinette's head, her pointing and middle fingers covering the brunette's eyes while her thumb rested over Marinette's slighted parted lips. Then Alix pressed her right palm on Marinette's forehead "Remember your thoughts of him, your fondest memories of him, everything that made you fall for him".

Her right hand lowered to her exposed neck. "Think of how he makes you feel. Remember his warmth, his summer green eyes focused only in you when you fell for him". Alix's hand continue to go lower, stopping over her heart "Think of how you feel towards him, what you desire from him and what you hope for your future". Marinette's hand was next "Think of how you want to touch him, running your hands through his hair, caressing his face and body".

Marinette gave a shy smile and flushing more and more with each passing moment. In the meanwhile, Alya was left gawking at Alix, she never knew that side of her and she was speechless. Alix was turning Marinette into a flushed mess with simple words and she still couldn't belief it might work in the end.

"And now for the finishing touch…" Alix look at Alya with a mischievous glint in her eyes then turned her attention back to Marinette's sleeping form, moving her right hand back to chest, more specifically, her breast. "Think of how you want for him to touch you, how you want to give yourself to him, how you want him to give himself to you".

She slightly squeezed Marinette's breast and she gave away a sharp gasp, but Alix wasn't done yet as she lowered her hand to her friend's lower belly, firmly pressing her palm there. "Think of only him, everything about him, every side, every aspect of him and let your love and lust guide you".

That was the last nail on the coffin.

A low moan escaped Marinette's lips, the kind Alya had never heard her friend make before…at least not in front of her. The entire situation seemed much hotter and sensual than Alya had expected.

Ever so gently and silently, Alix rose and joined Alya on the other side of the bed with great difficulty. She looked drained, exhausted even, like she had just run a marathon. Sweat pulled on her bangs, her flushed cheeks and her chest raising and falling in short ragged breaths desperately getting as much air as she could.

"Are you okay there, girl?" Alya got up and held Alix by the shoulders, she looked like she would black out any minute.

"Yeah" She finally said after a few long second. "I just didn't expect it would be this hard".

"Really?" Alya comment trying to get Alix to talk. She needed to know what this was all about and her guts told her there was more to this than the eyes met.

Alix hummed in agreement. "I knew it would be hard, but not this hard" She said once had regained her composure.

Alya had a hunch, a very good one to that. She knew Alix wasn't the discreet type, but even so she needed to be discrete and cautious to not blow everything. She knew Alix had come in contact with Magus thanks to Chat Noir little espionage stunt, but she could never say that for risking exposing herself.

And perhaps, just a slight chance, she might know who Magus was considering the near magical show she had just put on before her. And that was worth the shot, a very long shot, but better than nothing.

"So…" Alya begun, drawing Alix attention away from the dreaming figure in her bed. "Anything I can do to help with your little dad-daughter project?" She inquired, but once she noticed how Alix had tensed, she quickly added. "Since we are going to wait the sleeping beauty wake up, I thought we could use this time for something other than spacing out".

"It's nothing that important" Alix quietly mumbled. "Really, it's just about family history. Nothing exciting."

"I think I never saw you willing doing something not exciting before" Alya remarked "And I doubt your family was boring anyway."

At Alix lack of reaction, neither attempting to dissuade her from the topic nor demanding of her to drop the subject, Alya pressed on. "After all, it isn't like a family with a long list of clock makers that worked even to royalties would lack any dark and interesting remarks of their clients, am I right?"

That managed to get a response from her friend with Alix fighting to contain a snort that threatened to escape her mouth.

"Only you to turn a family hobby into a scoop hunt for a tabloid" Alix commented with a smirk.

"What can I say?" Interject Alya "Every reporter dream of a scoop and I must say I have a good intuition to find one".

"You are impossible, you know that, Alya?" Alix managed to say between a laughing fit that took hold of her. "A reporter to the heart! Ladybug must be really lucky if she managed to hide her identity from you!".

"That's just a matter of time! I promise my dear readers will be the first to get the juiciest scoop ever first hand on my Ladyblog!" Alya proudly announced "And you know who else is lucky?" At Alix negative response she continued. "Marinette".

"Because she can escape your inquisition by sleeping it through?" Alix's guess wasn't wrong.

"That's too, but it's only because she sleeps like a log" Alya pointed towards the sleeping form on their host's bed and to ascertain her opinion she grabbed Marinette's hand and let it fall straight to her face. She was unfazed, her dreamy smile still plastered on her lips. "See?".

"No kidding!" Alix tried poking Marinette's body to see if she would react since she was extremely ticklish and got nothing. "She's really out! Thankfully we agreed to do this in the morning. Hopefully this way I don't risk losing my bed tonight."

Sure, a bit of acting always came in hand when prying for secrets and nothing better than talking about well-known facts to make everything more natural and easier, that way you can avoid certain degree of criticism afterwards. That was one of the first tips Alya ever got since she decided to pursuit a career in journalism.

"Fine, you win!". She finally conceded, turning to her desk and picking her notebook.

' _Shoot_!' Alya thought to herself when she noticed Alix wouldn't be showing her the book she hid earlier. ' _Nonetheless, it might still be useful to get closer to Alix and who knows, I might get to see that book again sooner this way_.'

"You better be prepared for what I'm about to show you" Alix said powering the device on. "We actually found out a few curious things when we went through some old journals".

"Hit me with the best you got!" Challenged Alya, certain she wouldn't be surprised no matter she thrown at her as her goal lied on the mysterious book her friend was hiding in her closet.

(…)

After roughly three hours of browsering through Alix's notes, Alya's head was about to explode at the sheer amount of information her family gathered through the years. She knew that mankind had some really fucked up moments, but there were so many more repulsive secrets in her files that Alya was having one the rare moments she regretted her curiosity.

"I think I had enough of…whatever I just read" Alya commented after reading a rather graphic description of the stages of decay of a human body during the Napoleonic Wars in different climates and landscapes. Why Alix had or even cared to read such journals was beyond her, all that she knew she would be happy never having to see those again.

"Tired already?" Alix asked her, the smirk on her face clearly told Alya she had been played "And here I thought you were always thirsty for a chance of a scoop".

"That's doesn't mean I enjoy gore and repulsive stuff" Alya shot back "But seriously, why do you have some of this stuff?"

"Dad always said it was important to understand the effects of time on the mankind, be that on its physiology or on its emotional state, thus, the art of measuring time takes different perspectives depending on the purpose." Alix's answer left her baffled.

"No offense, Alix, but that isn't something I expected from you" She said cautiously. This was all way weirder than she could have ever expected.

"None taken, Al" the pink headed offered a shrug as if to make sure Alya knew she wasn't bothered "There are times I even doubt myself of my reasons".

"Then why do you continue?" Alya scooted closer to Alix. She was never one to easily open up her feelings and thoughts (not her opinions thought as she always makes herself crystal clear of something was bothering her).

And just as she was starting to suspect of her friend's reasons, she blushed lightly and got a slight dreamy look. "Is that Arthur guy?" she offered to which Alix nodded in agreement shyly.

' _Huh, who would have thought?'_ She thought to herself ' _Love can really make someone to crazy things'._

"He is an old friend, possibly my oldest and he'd always support me in whatever I choose to do" Alix begun recalling her memories. "As far as I can remember, Arthur is a constant in my life so I guess it was only natural to fall for him eventually".

"That's quite mature of you to admit a crush so fast" Alya remarked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No point biting around the bush when I didn't do much to make you think otherwise" Alix said with a roll of her eyes "I pretty much cling to him whenever I got the chance...literary" She laughed at her own statement, recalling the day Arthur showed up in their classroom the first time.

"True, but does he love you back?" Alya knew she was pushing her luck, but they never had the opportunity to have a talk like this before and for a moment Alya forgot about the strange book in her friend's closet.

"He hadn't said it out loud yet" Alix explained slowly. "But I can't remember how many times he went out of his way just to help me or just be somewhere for me."

"So you pretty much know he loves you back by his actions?" Alya completed her phrase and Alix nodded in agreement.

"Don't that bother you?" Alya wondered.

Alix moved her head to the sides in a silent no. "He has some personal issues to deal first." She stopped, tapping her finger to her chin, with a face she was considering something. "He has a few family problems to solve." She said in the end.

A light clicked in Alya's mind, maybe she was just exagerating...maybe she was onto something. Whatever the case, it was worth a shot.

"Problems like Adrien?" She tried, testing her ground with new found suspicions.

Alix gave an acid snort in response and Alya could only smile internally, this little visit was really paying off.

"Wit does suit her, don't you think, Trixx?" Alya froze at Alix's remark, eyes bulging and mouth hanging. How could she know about her kwami?

Seeing her friend's brain short circuit because of her statement, Alix went on. "Why the surprised face, Alya? Weren't you the one playing the good cop until now?".

Alya tried to answer, but even if her mouth moved, no sound left. To force her back together Alix decided to brush aside her hair, revealling the small deity that hid amist her locks. "Hello, Trixx!" She gently petted the kwami, scooping it on her hand. "It's good to finally meet you".

"Likewise, Miss Alix" Trixx bowed lightly, flying off to settle on Alix's head where he excitedly ruffled her hair. "I heard news the Arcane Lord had found a consort, but never imagined she would be so close to us".

"Hey!" Alix tried to shake him off to no avail. "No messing up there!" That seemed to stir Alya back to life as she grabbed her kwami by the tail and pulled towards her.

"He doesn't know the meaning of that and you should consider yourself lucky for your short hair" She placed Trixx on her shoulder, but in a second he was already tangling with her own hair. "You should see me after waking up every morning. the little devil makes me look like some punk"

They laughed loudly, clutching their stomach. The little devil in question, in retaliation, only muttered under his breath he would step up his game that night, but Alya couldn't care less.

"For how long have you known about me?" Alya inquired now that the cat was out of the bag.

"For a while now, a couple of months give or take" Alix answered nonchalantly.

Surprisingly, Alya wasn't losing her mind as she had expected she would when her secret was finally exposed. Truth be told, she felt free.

Someone finally knew her secret and she felt lighter than she had in quite a while. There was an undeniable relief in sharing the long kept knowledge. Moreover, she trusted Alix, they were friends, she knew what it was like to be akumatized and how to keep secrets from your friends.

"Let me guess" she managed once she recovered her breath "Your boyfriend told you everything?"

This time, it was Alix who was left speechless, heat crawling her face. "A-A-Arthur isn't my boyfriend!" she was shout, stuttering, only to quickly slam her hand over her mouth in fear of waking up their sleeping friend.

Said friend continued in deep sleep, but now she was blushing profusely, soft moans escaping every so often. Both teen gulped at the sight, neither have seen a clearly arousal face so close to them, not taking into account the searches made on the internet out of curiosity.

Finally, Alya snickered at her, a devious smirk plastered on her face. "Yet, you mean!"

"I walked myself into this one, didn't I?" Alix gave a playful defeated shrug.

"Yup, you did!" She giggled happily in response, enjoy every single moment. She felt truly happy now that she could talk about everything with Alix.

However, a thought crossed her mind, one she couldn't ignore. If she knew her, then…" Do you know anyone else?"

Alix quickly understood what she meant and nodded along. "I know all of you, but I won't tell you."

"Why not!?" Alya shouted feeling slightly betrayed, which was stupid of her, but she could help herself as her friend held information on the greatest scoop she could get her hands on.

"Because it's part of your training or so Arthur said a few nights ago"

 _'Riiiight…I kind of forgot about that'._ Alya thought. "So you're supposed to help me now?"

"Only in helping you see the way, after all Arthur refused to tell me everything" Alix explained in a low voice. "He only told me a part of his plan yet"

"I see" Alya knew what it was like to be left on the dark "That must be frustrating"

"A little" Her friend confessed with a sad yet unfaltering smile "But I trust Arthur no matter what"

A coy smile formed on Alya's lips "You do have it bad, girl!"

Alix, on the other hand, just shrugged it aside "He earned my trust, as he will earn yours eventually"

"But he won more than your trust if he managed to capture a tomboy to the heart such as yourself" Alya snickered at her.

"At least I'm not a damsel in distress that need a charming prince to come to my rescue every time I'm in a pinch" She retorted with a giggled and Alya was appreciating this rare moment of honest and heart to heart talk with Alix.

"Hail girl power or whatsoever!" Alya raised her closed fist in the air and laughed without restrain or care over Marinette sleeping just besides them.

Once she managed to collect herself, she looked at her friend with a mischievous glint in her eyes "And what was that about not being a damsel? Do I take that figuratively or…?"

Alya didn't have to finish her question as Alix's turning a tomato from head to toes with a clear busted face was answered more than she meant with her tease.

However, before Alix could muster a comeback, a shriek echoed through the windows and rattled their very core. It was a high piercing sound that seemed to claw its way to the brains and scratch it.

They rushed to the windows to look for the source of the horrid sound and what they saw left Alix trembling. "Please no…" whimpered, staggering back to her bed and desperately trying to wake Marinette up by shaking her shoulders to no avail.

Alya darted to her friends' side without a clue to what do first: calm Alix down or help her waking Marinette. Unfortunately, she chose the first.

"Alix, stop!" She yelled at her, but she didn't stop from shaking and shouting Marinette's name, she went and grabbed her wrists and wiggled her away from their still sleeping friend. "Girl! Calm down! Breath and tell me what is that think!"

"You don't understand!" Alix tried to break free from Alya's hold without success. It was with terror plastered on her blue eyes, filled with unshed tears, that she fixed Alya. "That thing is a Dream Eater!"

The monster in question burst thought Alix's windows sending splinter and glass shard all around them and shrieked on more. Being this close to the beast made its scream deafening.

The Dream Eater was almost three meters tall made entirely of a thick black smoke and had the form of a cross between a lizard and a human. The only thing that was more alarming than its form was its eyes. Two shinning orbs of the same color as dried blood, a deep and dark crimson that sent shivers through Alya's back when she gazed upon the creature.

Alix was the first to recover after the initial shock, raising to defend Marinette who surprisingly was still sleeping. She took a defensive stance at first even if she was trembling a little of fear, but when she noticed the creature…Dream Eater had its eyes on Marinette, she chose to swallow her own fear and tried her best to stand defiant. "No worries, Marinette, I put you in this and I'll protect you through."

Something clicked inside Alya's head at that moment. ' _Shit'_ She chastised herself _._ ' _Pull yourself together, girl! Your friends need_ you!'.

Trixx seemed to react to her thoughts, zooming in front of her and giving her a firm nod. "Okay, buddy! Let's show this freak what we can do! Trixx, Let's pounce!"

An orange light flooded the room, fading a second after to reveal clad in a new outfit. Alix eyed her surprised, a clear indicator that whatever Arthur had told her, it clearly hadn't involved a drastic physical change.

She no longer wore a copy of Volpina's outfit. Stead of an orange and white spandex with the tail serving as a large belt, she had a light and short red-orange overcoat with a black swan-necked collar and white front that hugged her form and went down on her back until it formed an coattail that turned while at the end. Long black leather glover almost reached her shoulder were matched by the knee high leather boots.

She still wore the spandex under everything, white on the front until her waist while the rest was a tone lighter of the overcoat. Her mask had also changed, the former dark orange with sharp angles was now colombina styled, being the upper half a dark orange that was close to red with the bottom being white. The black marks over her eyes gave the impression of being eyebrows.

Her rebellious hair had been tied into a single ponytail blending her natural color on the roots and snow white on the tips. Finally, her fox ears, formerly black with the orange tips were now entirely orange with that black tips.

Alya felt like she no longer was a simple copy of an akuma. No, not anymore, now she was a hero on her own accord, with her own path. The feeling was liberating, terrifying in a way, but that was truth.

She had long known the weight of deception and the power of lies as an aspiring reporter, more so after getting her miraculous, but now she completely understood the lightness that the truth brought her mind and heart. And for the first time since donning the mantle of the Fox Holder, she felt complety.

And it was exhilarating!

However, the Dream Eater wasn't impressed or bugged at all. Actually, it kept its focus on Marinette.

"Okay, you ugly boi" Alya took her flute in hands and joined Alix's side determined to protect both of her friends. "You're up for some beating since you ruined the moment".

"Hey, Al, can you buy me a few moments?" Alix nugde her side, slightly stepping back and closed her eyes, concentrating and muttering some strange language that Alya couldn't even guess which was.

"I should have known you had something up your sleeve like a like a good hocus pocus-abracadabra thing" She teased her friend, not expecting her to reply the soft 'I'm just an apprentice' before she resumed her chanting. She'd have to ask her why Arthur/Magus didn't have to chant for his spells afterwards.

Her attention zerod again on the Dream Eater as it stepped towards them, lunging at them a split of second later.

Alya would have never be able to react in time in the past, but her change of outfit also gave her a significantly boost to her skill - scratch that! It greatly boosted her! – She sidestepped the Dream Eater's assault and swung her flute on its side.

Despite its misty form, the Dream Eater had quite a corporeal body and it was sent flying across the room to collide on the other wall with a loud hollow sound. "Holly shit!" Alya exclaimed with excitement running through her arms. "Now that's what I call super strength!"

A grunt from the Dream Eater brought her attention back to the fight. The monster was up again, but this time it was focusing on Alya, the desire for blood coming from it was strong enough to unsettle her even without an empathic sense like Nooroo had.

She put her flute away and jumped and the monster, testing her new claws. Moving with greater fluidity and finesse, she spun, kicked and clawed the Dream Eater, forcing it on the defensive. She had barely broken a sweat when Alix whistled.

She took it was her cue to step away and let Alix do her magic. She groaned at her unintended pun. ' _Perhaps I'm really spending too much time around Chat'._

"Okay, punk, this is for breaking my window!" Alix drew the Dream Eater's attention to her and that was when Alya noticed the hourglass made of shinny sand floating between Alix's hands. "Eat this! Time Burst!"

A circled of the same sand of the hourglass appear around the Dream Eater, quickly closing on it as it let another deafening roar and exploded on black tendrils of black smoke and golden sand.

Alya rushed to Alix and caught her before she could hit the floor, she was out cold. She rationalized the if a hypnosis would leave her exhausted, a spell like the one she'd just cast would certainly be even more tiring.

That, however, left her wondering how Arthur could cast so many spell like he did whenever they sparred. She was pulled from her musings when Alix stirred on her arms.

"Hey girl! Welcome back to the land of the leaving!" She teased her.

Alix huffed and tried to sit, but when her vision went black and her body threatened to give away again, she eased herself and her Alya hold her weight. She let another indignant huff leave her lips and Alya chuckled at her expense.

"What's the matter?" She teased her once more "Don't you like being lovely held by your man?"

Alix answer was in the form of a single sarcastic laugh. "One, you aren't my man. Two, I'm not the cuddly type"

"Said the girl who used to cling to Marinette during the first grade." At her friend's mortified face, she went on. "Do you really thing I wouldn't dig around?"

When Alix mumbled a low no, Alya didn't even try to hold back, bursting into a loud laughing.

"Anyway...you'll have to choose a new name now" Alix pondered. "Do you have anything on your mind?"

"Actually, yes, I have" She raised her friend on her arms and lowered her beside Marinette, who was still sleeping and blushing and moaning. "You'll have to do the same thing with me later" Alya said, pointing to their sleeping friend.

"We'll see. Name! I want a name!" Alix tried to pull her best demanding face, to no avail. She was too tired to pretend.

"I was thinking something like Rena Rouge" Alya finally conceded.

"Red fox, it suits you, I'll give you that." She smirked and softly bumped her face with her hand.

As Alya dropped her transformation, Trixx let a satisfied, yet tired, sigh. "You did it" I knew you could do it!" He jumped on his holder head and rolled over her hair contentedly. "You are your own person now!".

They chuckled at the kwami excitement and Alya scratched his head. "Thank you for everything, Trixx".

After a few moments, the commotion that was coming from outside finally caught their ears. "You'll have to explain what was that later. Now we have a bigger problem to deal with" She said pointing to her shattered window. "You wouldn't know a magic to fix it, would you?"

"No, she doesn't" A voice coming from behind startled them and they turned to face whoever might have entered the apartment.

They came face to face with a very stern looking Jalil Kubdel.

* * *

FINALLY! This and the next couple of chapter are proving to be a pain to write...I don't know how many times I rewrote this little monster.

Hopefully, the next one will take much less time since...one can hope, can't he?

Once again, I thank you all for reading so far and I hope to see you again soon!


End file.
